


Heartbeat

by fucksinglelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottom Louis, Exhibitionism, F/F, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: "You really think this boy can handle us, brother?" Harry grinned from across the table, sharp teeth glinting in the light. The bar they were sat in was packed, the scent of different creatures all over the place.Specifically, the sweet scent of the boy across the club stuck out to the two men."I hope so." Edward replied, eyes zeroed in on the boy. He had been watching him for the past few weeks, has become completely obsessed. His brother approved of him as well. He couldn't wait until they could get their hands on him."That's not a very good answer." Harry sneered, appearing next to him in a flash. He gripped the back of his brothers neck, biting at the skin of it roughly. Edward moaned at the feeling. "Go get him.""Of course, big brother." Edward smirked.Then he was gone.Or: Louis was a human in a world where they were the minority.





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing still sleeping?" Louis' eyes shot open at the shout, looking over at the door to see his cousin standing there. She had her hands on her hips, a menacing look on her face. "Louis, you better be up in five minutes. You told me you were only going to take an hour nap. It's seven!"

"I had a rough night at work." Louis complained. It was true. The bar he worked at was considered a safe place, it welcomed every creature and humans. Of course, some people get the wrong idea. There were several brawls last night, and one too many were-creatures hitting on him. 

The clean up was ridiculous. He was exhausted. 

"Well get up!" Eleanor's voice grew a bit softer after hearing his explanation, but it was still clear that she wasn't going to let him get out of this one. 

"Okay, okay. I'm going." The boy huffed as he rolled out of bed. He was only wearing a pair of panties, as he had taken off all his clothes before bed. 

He felt a chill, though, where he could have sworn he felt eyes on him. He looked around the room, even looking out the apartment building window. 

He rolled his eyes. No one would be watching him through his four story window. 

Once he was up he quickly got changed, wearing tight black jeans and a forest green crop top. He slipped on a pair of black heels to go along, and followed his cousin out of his room. 

"It's Niall's birthday and he wanted everyone at his house an hour ago." Eleanor scolded. "You're lucky even he wasn't ready at that time."

"El, give me a break." Louis whined. He knew she meant well, but it got tiresome hearing her scold him so often. After Louis got kicked out of his house when he was sixteen, he had gone to stay with Eleanor and her family. Ever since, the two were attached to the hip. 

"Sorry, boo." She sighed, pressing a kiss to his head. "Let's just get out of here, yeah?"

Niall lived in an expensive pent house around the block from Louis, paid for in full by his mother and father. Louis had met him while working at the bar, not surprised at all that the child of one of the wealthiest families in New York City was an aspiring alcoholic with different creatures walking in and out of his bedroom at all times of day and night. 

Once they reached his home, they weren't surprised to see quite a mixture of people gossiping and drinking already. The plan was for everyone to pregame, then go club hopping the rest of the night. 

"Lou! El!" Niall giggled, shrugging himself out of the arms of a werewolf. "Ya made it! We can go now!" 

"Sorry we were late, Ni. It was my bad." Louis apologized. Niall shrugged it off, pressing a kiss to the younger boys cheek and hugging Eleanor tightly. "Having fun?"

"Loads." Niall giggled, looking every bit of the menace Louis knew he was. "I already decided on a werewolf for tonight. What about you two?"

"I have a mermaid back home." Eleanor grinned, heart eyes just thinking about her new girlfriend. "I'll be seeing her after this."

"A mermaid?" Niall hummed, before shrugging his shoulders. "I've never been with one of them. Sounds kinky."

Eleanor shared a glance with Louis, causing the younger cousin to hide a giggle. 

"Well? What about you, Lou?"

"You know me, Ni." The boy stuck out his tongue. "I'm not as much of a creature magnet as you. Probably just gonna find me a nice human boy to take home."

A look passed across Niall's face, something Louis has never seen before, but it quickly faded into his normal smile. "You're so silly. Alright, everyone! Time to go!"

 

-

 

The first club they went to was a bust. It was either too early to have fun, or the club just wasn't as great as people have said in the past. 

Niall quickly shooed everyone out after only half an hour, and began the trek to the next bar. 

"Lou, will you hate us if we go to your job next?" Niall questioned, puppy dog eyes on full blast. 

"I'm entirely too sober for that." Louis groaned, causing Eleanor to giggle next to him. "But fine. Just because it's your birthday."

Niall grinned in response, blowing Louis a kiss as they kept walking. 

It wasn't too much later that they stopped in front of a building. Knights was already packed, a line around the building. 

"Lou, work your magic!" Niall cheered, pushing him lightly. The smaller boy only rolled his eyes in response. 

The group followed him toward the bouncer, a burly man named Paul who Louis had known since he first started working at the club. "Louis?"

"Hey Paul. Could you let me and some friends pass through?" A female vampire hissed front the front of the line, and Paul shot her a nasty look. 

"Of course, come on in." Louis gave the man a quick hug, ushering the crew behind him inside quickly. 

"Watch your back, pipsqueak." The vampire hissed once more. Louis ignored her, shaking his hips a bit more than usual as he heard Paul threaten her. 

"Let's dance!" Eleanor giggles, grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him to the crowded floor. 

Louis was so grateful for this girl. She knew exactly what he needed. He had been at the end of a really shitty break up, and has thrown himself into work. 

Eleanor didn't even know about the break up until a few days ago. He didn't want to take her away from Danielle, her mermaid girlfriend. 

But as soon as she found out, she's been on his back ever since. 

Who knows, maybe Louis would work to go home with someone tonight. He felt he deserved it after so much wasted time on Nick. 

After a while dancing, Louis felt a pair of hands grab his waist and pull him away from Eleanor. The older girl winked at him, nodding to tell him he didn't seem like a total weirdo. 

"You're gorgeous." A deep voice hummed in his ear.

"You haven't even seen my face." Louis giggled, pressing back against the man. 

"You can trust me when I say I have, Louis." The smaller boys eyes widened, trying to step away. "Don't run."

Louis was released, and he spun around to see the man. 

But, it wasn't a man. 

He was tall, and his eyes were a deep black. His grin showed off sharp, white teeth. 

"Hey, baby."

He was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions of different creatures will be featured in the end notes!

Any and all new creatures mentioned will be marked with a * and an explanation of what they are will be found at the end of the chapter! Xx

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, he attempted to convince himself that the night before had just been a dream. 

But, based on the fact that there was a bite mark lining his wrist, that was definitely not true. 

After Edward introduced himself, the man had explained that he had never felt such a blood lust for a human being before meeting Louis. He explained that he was following him for the past few weeks. That Louis' own friends already knew about him. 

But, not just him. His twin brother too. 

Edward stated that while his brother was hanging around the club that night, he wasn't ready to introduce himself quite yet. Louis wasn't sure what that meant. 

"Lou? Can you please open the door?" He frowned at the knocking, burying himself deeper into the blankets at the noise. Louis didn't remember much after the confrontation with Edward, but he must've had fun with him. 

A vampire needed permission in order to bite a human. 

It was physically impossible for them to do it without the humans whole hearted permission. Louis must have given it to Edward in order to have the puncture wounds he had now. 

"Louis can you please at least make a noise so I know you're alive in there? You're freaking me out."

"Did you know?" Louis finally broke his silence. Eleanor was silent on the other side of the door. "Did you know about them?"

"What-- Who are you talking about?" Louis could hear genuine confusion in the girls voice, and it made him relax a bit more. At least Eleanor wasn't messing with him. 

He climbed out of the bed, hugging his bare arms as he finally went to unlock the door. 

Eleanor looked exhausted. She was wearing a pair of track shorts, and a shirt Louis didn't recognize from a band he knows Eleanor definitely didn't listen to. Must be Danielle's. 

"Are you even paying attention right now?" She sounded exasperated. Louis looked back up, yawning. "What happened last night? You disappeared. I was looking everywhere for you, before I decided to go home and come back here in the morning."

"I don't remember." His voice cracked. "I can't remember anything."

"Louis... is that a bite mark on your wrist?" She gasped. She reached out and grabbed his arm, gasping once more when Louis cried out at the sore touch. "Who did this? Louis, what happened last night?"

"I don't know!" He cried, tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't know anything. He has never felt so overwhelmed. 

 

\--

 

"I love him," Edward began with a sigh. He was laid across the bed, shirtless with only a pair of pants covering his lower half. "he's perfect. I've never tasted blood so good."

"Me neither." Harry smirked, remembering when he licked the taste out of his brothers mouth the night before. His brother was out of control, and tore the bedroom apart with how ravenous he was. 

This human was definitely a force to be reckoned with. 

"I want him now." Edward pouted pathetically. "Brother, why can't we have him now?"

"Because things like this take time, Ed." Harry sighed. He walked into their shared closet and slipped on a white button up, tucking the shirt into his black slacks. "Are you going to visit him today?"

"Of course," he snorted. "Although, I haven't decided if I'm going to make my presence known or not."

"Hmm," Harry hummed as a response, slipping on a pair of dress shoes to tie his outfit together. "I don't care. Just make sure to pay that incubus* a visit. I told him to watch out for Louis, but he has been sure to make himself scarce the last few times he should've been there."

"He was feeding." Edward mocked, even though he felt his agitation grow. His brother was right, the incubus would need to be paid a visit. 

"I don't care what excuses he has." Harry growled, threatening stance proving to Edward just how possessive he was already over Louis. "Give him a glimpse of what we can really do."

Edward grinned. "Got it, boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incubus: Incubus is a male demon that seduces people by invading their dreams. They can make themselves turn into someone's greatest fantasy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you understand who you're messing with?" Edward questioned, taking a sip of the water he had slipped out of the fridge. "I don't think you do. You know, I was actually sent here to make sure that you do know what you're dealing with."

"I don't understand." The incubus was wearing only a robe, and Edward watched as he attempted to show off some sort of sex appeal. "What did I do wrong?" He purred. 

"You know what you did." Edward hissed, moving from one side of the room to the next. The incubus gulped, the sight of his Adam's apple moving making Edward smirk. 

He must have thought the smirk was for a different reason, though.

The male, although he in human years was a year younger than Edward, was several hundred years older than him in reality. He leaned against the wall Edward had him cornered in and lifted a leg, wrapping his thigh around Edwards waist to draw him in. "Come on, tell me. What could I have done wrong to you? I'd never be a bad boy for you."

Edward ground his teeth together, moving his hand to fit around the boys neck. The incubus' eyes lit a bright yellow, and he wrapped his arms around Edwards' neck. "Come on, daddy--"

Edward cut the boy off, squeezing hard enough for the boys airways to cut off. Once his legs collapsed from Edward's waist he finally released him, chuckling at the heaving the boy went through afterwards. 

"Fine, I understand." He gasped out. "I'm sorry. I won't let you down next time."

"It's too late anyways, I've already revealed myself to him." Edward rolled his eyes, tired of the boys excuses. "You're lucky your contract with us is complete, or I'd have your head on a platter."

The incubus sighed, nodding his head as he slid down the wall, landing on the floor with a quiet thud. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. I think my jobs done here." Edward sent the boy a tooth rotting, sweet smile. "See you later, Niall."

 

-

 

"Come on, out of bed, babe." Eleanor sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

Louis ignored her, pulling his duvet above his head. He could stay in bed all damn day if he wanted. He didn't have to work till tomorrow night. 

"You're such a--" A loud knock sounded through the apartment, cutting the girl off. She looked behind her, before looking back over at Louis. "I'm not getting that."

"You're a dick." Louis huffed, kicking away the blankets and getting up. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants from the floor, since he was only wearing a too-large tshirt beforehand. 

He walked to the door at a snail like pace, not wanting to deal with who ever it was on the other side. He couldn't trust anyone, really. Which friends of his decided to 'watch him' for the brothers? He wasn't sure he wanted to stay in their company. 

When Louis opened the door, though, he was quite surprised to see Edward standing there. 

"Hey, baby." Edward grinned. Louis crossed his arms, feeling a bit self conscious over his appearance in front of the man. "How're you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Edward's smile dropped, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"I came to see you. I wanted to check your bite. Could I check, love?" Louis blushed at the question, hesitantly moving away from the door to let the man in. Once the door was closed Edward grabbed at his arm, looking over his wrist. 

"It's healed very well." He beamed, pressing a kiss to the skin. "That's good."

"Yeah..." Louis' voice trailed off. He pulled his hand out of Edward's grip, making the man shoot his head up. "Edward, why are you really here?"

"You caught me." The vampire looked almost bashful, biting at his thumb nail. "I wanted to see you. Especially since, now, you can see me too."

"You could have just spoken to me when you first saw me." Louis tried to hide his amused expression. He didn't want Edward to think he was off the hook. "You didn't have to hide out and follow me."

"But, I did." Edward looked earnest and hopeful, it made Louis feel a bit confused. "You don't understand. Harry and I-- we need to weed out the fakes."

"The fakes?" Louis' eyebrows furrowed at the terminology. "What do you mean?"

"You see," Edward pursed his lips, and before he could say anything else, his head shot up and looked toward the hallway. Louis followed his eye sight, gasping at the sight of Eleanor. He had completely forgotten she was here. "Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere."

"You're the guy from last night!" Eleanor accused, cheeks puffed out as she glared at him. "What did you do?"

"Anything I did was obviously consensual." He sighed, rolling his eyes. He gestured to Louis bite, "I can't just walk around and do this to who ever I want."

"Whatever." Eleanor crossed her arms. Louis hasn't seen her this annoyed in a while. "Watch your back, night walker."

"What an insult." Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "An inaccurate phrase, used by someone who obviously has never met a vampire in her life. Why don't you get your facts straight before you go around running your mouth?"

"Edward," Louis hissed, surprised at the mans tone. "come on. You said we need to be somewhere private? Then let's go. Eleanor has nothing to do with this, so don't get upset wth her for being confused."

"Ignorance isn't the same as confusion, little one." Edward sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He looked like he came straight out of a magazine with his pushed back curls, and his all black outfit. His muscles were accentuated by the black turtle neck and skin tight black jeans he had on. 

"Let me get changed then we can go." Louis took a deep inhale, walking away from Edward. "I'll be right back. Please don't mess with anything."

Eleanor followed Louis back into his room, and made a frustrated noise as she collapsed onto his bed. "Are you actually going to go with him?"

"Of course I am." Louis exclaimed, giving her a look. He grabbed a pair of black leggings and a thong, taking off his sweatpants and slipping them on. He took off the shirt (he thinks it was Nicks, his ex. He would have to get rid of it immediately) and slid on a dark blue v-neck, a pair of black keds to match. "I'll be back. If I don't text you, check a mortuary."

Eleanor gasped, affronted, and threw a pillow at him. 

He walked out of the room laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was surprised that Edward chose a brightly lit, dare he say it cute, cafe just a few streets away from his apartment to have their conversation. 

There were a few people scattered about, looking through the bookshelves or sitting at a table eating and studying. But, there wasn't enough people for their conversation to get interrupted. 

"These are all humans." Edward announced confidently, slouching as he sipped the drink he got. 

(Latte with a double shot of A-)

"So?" Louis retorted, taking a bite of his croissant. Edward smirked at him, setting down his drink and folding his hands together. 

"Alright, baby. You want answers, and I'm gonna give them to you." Louis jumped at the turn of conversation, eyeing the vampire curiously. Edward seemed cool and collected, and it made Louis feel a bit uneasy, honestly. He wasn't sure how this was going to go.

"What's all this about a brother?" Edward grinned at the first question, leaning back in his chair. 

"Harry," he paused, before shaking his head. "he can't wait to meet you, baby. He's older than I by about an hour."

"An hour?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

"We're twins, of course." Edward cleared his throat. "Gave our mother one hell of a birth. Carrying vampire children isn't a walk in a park, precious."

"Yeah, well I guess not." Louis muttered, rubbing his temples at the new information. "What do you and your twin brother want from me?"

"To mate you, of course." Louis coughed, swallowing his tea the wrong way. "We've had a rough time finding someone worthy to court. But, when I found you, I just knew." He was so eager, it made Louis feel funny. 

"Why me?" Louis questioned, his confusion only growing by these answers. He was only a human, barely twenty. This vampire in front of him looked cool and sophisticated, a drastic difference from him. 

"First of all, you're beautiful." Edward grinned, making Louis blush. "Second, I have been following you for a couple weeks. I know a lot more about you than you think." His expression was intense, and it made Louis shiver. He had a feeling not everything he found out was innocent. 

"When can I meet your brother?" Edward's expression brightened. 

"So, you'd be willing to meet with us? Let us court you?" Edwards voice came as a whisper, eyes wide and hopeful. There was no way Louis could say no to him. 

"I'm willing to try." Louis explained, biting at his thumb nail. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

 

-

 

Louis had been cleaning up his room, dressed in only an old tshirt that reached mid thigh and a pair of black panties, when he felt the familiar sensation of someone watching him. 

"Edward?" Louis guessed, turning toward the window. It took a few seconds, but eventually the man revealed himself with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry baby. It's habit." Louis pursed his lips, trying to hide a chuckle. These boys would definitely be a handful. "How are you?"

It had been two days since they met in the cafe, and while they had been talking back and forth on the phone, they hadn't had the chance to see each other since. Every time Louis asked, Edward said he and Harry were too busy to meet him at the moment. 

"I'm good," Louis hummed, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

The thing was, Edward was so fucking attractive. His short hair cut showed off his face; sharp jaw line and craters for dimples. He had plush, soft looking lips and a body to die for. His arms showed that he really meant it when he said he liked to work out, and he was tall and broad enough to tower over Louis. 

So, having this man in his room while he wasn't even wearing pants was a bit intimidating.

"Come give me a cuddle, baby." Edward smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white, vintage looking band tshirt. 

Louis rolled his eyes, small smile growing on his face as he sat beside him, leaning his head in the mans neck as Edward wrapped a strong arm around his tiny waist. 

He was growing incredibly fond of the vampire quite fast. There was a sort of pull between them that Louis wasn't going to force himself to deny. 

"What have you been doing today?" Edward hummed, hand lowering to rub at Louis thigh. The smaller boy smiled at the touch, leaning into it. 

"I slept, mostly. I worked at the club last night, and it was a giant mess." Louis huffed, still feeling a bit sleepy. "There was a were-cougar that was being a total dick and got a bit rowdy, so I had to stay back later than planned. Now I'm just cleanin'."

"I'm sorry, precious. If I had been there, I would've taken care of him for you." Louis grinned at the thought, leaning up to press a kiss to the vampires stubbly jaw. 

Edwards chest rumbled at the action, and in a second, Louis found himself on his back in the middle of his bed. 

Edward moved the pajama shirt up toward Louis' stomach, and let out a low groan at the sight that he was met with. 

"God, baby. You don't understand how crazy I would always get when I looked through your window and saw you prancing around in such little fabric." Louis blushed, feeling warm and bashful. "'M so lucky to be able to touch and see you like this now."

He kneaded at Louis' thick thighs, the black slits of his pupil overtaking his eyes. Louis whimpered at the sight, letting the man touch him where ever he chose. 

But, as Edward's touch was finally getting to where Louis wants it, his weight was suddenly thrown off him. 

Louis scowled, sitting up to see the man pouting next to him. "What was that?"

"I know," Edward whined, adjusting himself in his pants. "but I can't. Harry has to meet you first."

"Well, when is that going to happen?" Louis asked with a roll of his eyes. "Nothing's even happened yet and he already doesn't have time for me."

Edward bit his lip, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry precious. Soon, though. I promise." He got up, pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead, and disappeared. 

Well, there goes that.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was exhausted. 

He had been working since 9 PM, and it was nearing three in the morning. It was Halloween night and everyone would be out till the wee hours of the morning. 

Louis himself had short, tight black shorts and a matching black crop top on. He had whiskers drawn on his face and kitten ears poking from his hair. 

He had gotten quite a few comments on his attire, and only gave the too-handsy customers a tight smile. He was killing it in the tips department tonight, and he definitely wouldn't have to stress about next months rent at this rate.

"Woah!" Louis cried out as a pair of hands gripped his waist. The sudden movement caused the tray in his hands to crash to the ground, sound pretty much muted compared to the loud music blasting around them. 

"What a pretty little slut you are." A deep voice chuckled in his ear, Louis scowling at the comment. He thrashed in the grip, but barely made the guy move. "Hey, watch it."

The guy turned Louis around, and Louis scrunched his nose at him. He was tall, and a bit chubby with facial hair. The mark of the Wolf was seen on his neck, which explained a lot. Wolves were known for being stubborn and ridiculously strong. 

"Get your hands off of me." Louis spit, trying to shrug away once more. The Wolf grew agitated, another trademark of the creatures. Their short tempers were killers. 

Suddenly, the harsh grip was gone, and Louis stumbled backwards. The crunch of glass was heard under Louis' shoes, and he looked around wide eyed for the man that was just holding him. 

He saw two men arguing a few feet away, and he quickly ran over once he realized one of them was the Wolf from before. 

"You haven't staked a claim yet, how was I supposed to know he was yours?" The man roared. Louis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They couldn't be speaking about him? Could they?

"Well now that you do know, you won't make the same mistake twice." A deep voice growled. "Pass it on, mutt."

"Whatever." The wolf grumbled, shoving the man in front of him away in order to storm off. Once Louis was alone in the dark corner of the club, only this other man with him, he stepped toward him. 

"Uh, thank you, for helping me." Louis stammered, feeling a bit anxious. 

"It's no problem. I heard your were upset with me, anyway." The man replied. Louis didn't get a chance to ponder the comment before the man turned around, making Louis gasp. 

He had a striking resemblance to Edward, except for the hair. His was long and unruly, and the slits of his eyes were black as night. 

"You--" Louis stuttered, taking another step forward. "Harry?"

"Yes, beloved." The man, Harry, took one step to reach Louis. "Are you still upset with me? I apologize for waiting so long to come see you. I was busy, my darling."

"Busy with what?" Louis questioned. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He had expected much less from the Vampire. 

"I have a lot of work that I have to take care of personally, because of my status, darling." Harry suddenly looked behind himself, attention focused on something else. "Speaking of which."

Louis frowned at that, taking a step back. "Okay. Goodbye, Harry."

The vampire stared him down for a few moments more before nodding his head absentmindedly, turning, and disappearing in only a few footsteps. 

Louis' stomach was in knots as he walked away from the dark corner. That meeting wasn't what he expected. 

 

-

 

The rest of Louis' shift flew by in an instant, and the boy got himself home quickly so he could lay down and rest. He was physically and mentally exhausted, and couldn't wait to sleep for the next two days straight. 

The sun was beginning to rise, it was four thirty in the morning, and his door was unlocked when he reached it. 

He stepped away for a second, staring at the door handle. Had he left it unlocked? There was no way. 

He took a deep breath, bracing himself, before entering the apartment. It was quiet, lights turned off, as well as all of his appliances. Nothing seemed to be missing. 

He walked quietly to his bedroom, and screamed when a hand grasped his wrist. 

"Baby!" A familiar voice cooed. "It's just me, I swear. Please relax."

"Fucking damn it, Edward!" The small boy punched his shoulder, recoiling quickly from the burst of pain he felt in his hand at the action. "Fuck!"

"I'm sorry, baby." Edward frowned, hesitating before he reached out for the boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired and annoyed, so not really." Louis replied, already beginning to take off his shorts and shirt. He could feel Edward's presence right behind him, and turned to face him, arms crossed while he was only wearing a pair of black panties. "What?"

"I heard about what happened at the club." Edward stated. He had a blank look on his face, not helping Louis get an idea where this conversation was going at all. "You looked fantastic, and I'm happy Harry was there to protect you."

"Yeah," Louis cleared his throat, slipping on a shirt and some sweatpants. "me too."

The small human crawled into bed, letting out an almighty sigh as he sunk into his sheets. "I'm so tired. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Edward shook his head, pursing his lips before moving to lay next to Louis. "I'm sorry if you were disappointed when meeting my brother."

"I wasn't disappointed." Louis sighed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, pouting at the Vampire next to him. "I talked to him for two seconds. I have nothing to say about meeting him. He's just as gorgeous as you, is that what you want to hear?"

A surprisingly loud chuckle came from Edward in response, making Louis smile back. Edward was so damn endearing. 

"Okay, goodnight." Louis announced, turning to his other side. Edward was still chuckling, and Louis' smile widened as he reached over and pressed a soft kiss to Louis' forehead. 

"Alright, goodnight, baby."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, no offense, but--"

Louis' groaning interrupted the girl, just as he had hoped. Eleanor was sitting on the counter as he cooked dinner for them both, and she was going on and on about how it was a bad idea to get involved with the twins. 

"I hate that saying. No offense but-- like it's always offensive. What's the point of even saying it." He huffed out. The girls only response was to roll her eyes, which only proved to annoy Louis further. "Don't you have a girlfriend to go home too?"

"She's visiting her family." Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" Louis grumbled. "I just wish you'd stop trying to tell me what to do. Just because you're a year older than me doesn't mean you know everything that's best for me. I like these boys-- well, at least, I really like Edward."

"Okay, but you barely know Edward and you know even less about Harry." She scoffed, rubbing at her temples. "I don't get how you think any part of this is a good idea. They're vampires, Louis."

"You're dating a Mermaid, Eleanor. You don't see me complaining about how one day she's going to tear your throat out then proceed to drown you." He shot back. Mermaids had just as bad of a rep as Vampires. 

"Leave Danielle out of this, this is about you."  
She scowled, crossing her arms across her chest. She honestly looked a bit like a five year old.

"Honestly, I'm over this conversation." Louis sighed, slamming his hands against the counter. "If this is all you came over for, maybe you should leave."

"I just want what's best for you, Lou." She frowned, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Thank you." Louis exhaled in relief. He hated fighting with his cousin. She was basically all he had. 

After that, Louis was quick to change the subject. He didn't care much for what anyone had to say about his growing relationship with the twins. 

 

-

 

Later that night, Louis was quietly waiting for Edward's appearance. He always came over on nights that Louis didn't work, and they cuddled and talked about anything and everything. 

It's become Louis' favorite time of the day. 

But, it was now nearing eleven, and Edward still wasn't there. It made Louis a bit sad, but he shrugged it off. Edward didn't owe him anything. They weren't even official. The Vampire could go out and do whatever he wanted-- and as much as Louis hated the thought, there was no reason for Edward to not go out and meet new people. 

Time slowly ticked on, and once it hit 1130, Louis gave up. He turned off his bedroom light and rolled onto his side, frown etched on his face. Edward obviously wasn't showing up tonight. 

 

-

 

In the morning, Louis woke up to the sound of talking. He was confused at first, but jumped up when he recognized the voice. 

The light from an open window in his room made it so everything was visible, including the man sitting on the edge of his bed talking on the phone. 

"He's asleep, don't worry about it." Louis furrowed his eyebrows, knowing damn well that the Vampire that was near him had to know that he was already awake. "I'll tell him. Bye."

Louis cleared his throat, Harry not even flinching from his spot. "Good morning."

"Morning, beloved." Harry hummed, turning around to face him. He looked even more handsome than he did in the dim light of the club. 

Harry and Edward were definitely identical, but a person could easily tell the difference between the two. Edward had his hair cut short, usually styled into a quiff. Harry on the other hand had long curly hair that reached his shoulders. 

"What're you doing here?" Louis questioned, rubbing at his eyes. He had gone to sleep alone and woke up to the last person he expected. 

"Edward got busy last night." Harry announced, blank look on his face. "He felt terrible that he couldn't see you, and since he's still busy I wanted to come in his place."

"Oh." Nervous butterflies erupted in Louis' stomach. "You didn't have to."

"Do you wish for me to leave, my darling?" Harry had the perfect poker face, and it made Louis anxious. He couldn't figure this man out. 

"No, not at all." Louis confessed, biting his lip. "I'd like to speak with you, please."

"Of course." Harry surprised Louis by sending the boy a smirk. His dimples matched Edwards. "What would you like to talk to me about, Louis?"

"I'm confused." The smaller boy began, playing with the frayed end of his blanket, nerves blown full force. He's never felt this way around Edward, but something about Harry just threw him for a loop. "Do you want the same thing as Edward?"

"What do you mean same thing?" Harry questioned. He moved up the bed to sit beside Louis, grabbing one of his hands in order to stop his fidgeting. "If by same thing, you mean you, then yes. I do want the same thing as Edward."

Louis felt himself flush at the nonchalance of the statement. Harry had no issue explaining what he wanted from Louis, which was the last thing he expected. He didn't think Harry cared even half as much. 

"I just--" Louis bit his lip not sure where to go with what he was saying. "I don't know. Where do you go all the time? I thought you weren't interested. Eddy says you're always busy, I just thought it was an excuse."

"Of course not." Harry shook his head. "While I was skeptical at first over this courting, once I started watching over you and especially after meeting you, I am just as smitten as my brother. Don't worry about that beloved."

Louis couldn't hide his grin at that, looking at the wall his bed was pushed against instead of the Vampire next to him. 

"Now, what about you?" Louis raised an eyebrow at the question, waiting for him to elaborate. "How do you feel about all of this? I haven't had a proper discussion with you, Louis. I also believe my brother hasn't either."

"I like you both." Louis confessed. "I want to be with both of you."

"Good," the Vampire laid Louis down onto the bed, holding himself up over him. He raked his eyes up and down the boy's body, as Louis was only in a sleeping shirt and panties. "you're beautiful, darling."

"Thank you." Louis murmured, blush painting his cheeks. Harry bent down, maintaining eye contact as if he was asking for permission. Louis' only reply was letting his eyes flutter shut, and barely a moment later, he felt Harry's lips against his own. 

He tasted like mint, and his whole body was cold to touch. It made kissing him feel that much better. 

Louis wrapped his arms and legs around the Vampire's body, loving how their bodies seemed to mold together. 

He felt, in a way that he never expected, complete. He knew he wasn't going to regret this decision. 

It was going to be easy to fall in love with these boys.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where've you been?" Louis questioned as he leaned against the bar, raising an eyebrow at the blond in front of him. "I haven't heard from you in days."

Niall cleared his throat, taking a quick shot of whatever it was he had in the cup in front of him. "Got myself a boyfriend." He winked. 

"A boyfriend?" Louis was surprised. Niall never said anything about looking to settle down. "Who?"

"He's a Wolf." Niall replied proudly. He ran a hand through his recently dyed platinum hair, sitting up straight. "We met here, actually."

"Well, that's awesome, Ni." Louis smiled, honestly happy for his friend. "I'm happy you're finally settling down."

"Well, he's just as crazy as me, so." Niall cleared his throat, standing from the stool. "Anyways, I'm gonna head out. Let's meet up for lunch soon, yeah? You can bring your boys."

Louis grinned and waved as he walked away, before freezing up. He never mentioned the boys to Niall. 

 

-

 

As the night went on, the thought weighed heavy on Louis' mind. Niall wasn't really Louis' friend, not really. His Vampire boyfriends-- except not really because he knows fuck all about them and hasn't even seen them out of his apartment and the club-- scared the kid into watching over him. 

He sighed, resting his head on the bar top. It was a Tuesday night, so only a few people were scattered about the club. It was always the slowest night of the week, and Louis usually loved working it. But tonight, he just wasn't feeling it.

"Hey, Louis?" Aiden, a boy that was working the bar with Louis tonight, came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You all good?"

"Yeah, I'm good, A." Louis sighed, plastering a happy smile on his face. "What's up?"

"There's someone in the back asking for you." He explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Know anything about that?"

"No." Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not understanding who that could be. Eleanor said she had work tonight. "Thanks, A. I'm gonna go head back there."

"Gotcha!" He called as Louis walked away.

He thought of who it could be as he made his way to the back door: Harry? Edward? But if it were them, they'd just come into the club and speak to him. Or, at least he thinks they would. 

He was surprised, though, when it wasn't any of the three people he kept in contact with. 

"You actually came out." Nick grinned happily, hands stuffed into his back pockets. His hair was pushed back away from his face, and he was wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans. "I'm so happy to see you, babe."

"Nick, what the fuck!" Louis exclaimed, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here? You have no right to take me away from work."

"It's a Tuesday. You guys are always slow." He looked hopeful, and it made Louis' fists clench. Nick was the whole reason they broke up, so he didn't want to hear a single thing he had to say. "Come on, princess. I just want to talk."

"Don't call me that."  Louis blushed, looking away. "You don't get to call me that anymore, Nick. What do you want?"

"What do you mean, what do I want?" Nick had the nerve to look confused. "I want you, babe. We've been together for two years, we can't just throw that away."

"Oh my god," Louis groaned, rolling his eyes. "First of all, we were together for 3 years, Nick. Second, you have no right to expect that. You cheated on me!"

"Louis I told you I wanted to experiment." Nick sighed as if he was exasperated. What the fuck was wrong with this kid?

"Okay, congrats on finally fucking a bogie*. Literally, you're the only one who would want to go out of their way to do that." Louis retorted. "You're making a fool out of yourself, Nick. Please, just leave."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick questioned, taking a few steps forward in order to get closer to Louis. 

"It means, you should get out of here before my boyfriend shows up." Louis threatened. He turned on his heel, walking back towards the club. "Goodbye, Nick. Please don't come here again."

He felt a hand grab his wrist and turn him around, making him gasp in shock. Nick looked angry, and it made Louis narrow his eyes. "Who do you think you are, Nick? Let go of me."

"No. You need to listen to me, Louis. We've been together a long time, and we were even friends before that. You can't just throw this away."

"You literally cheated on me." Louis couldn't believe this. Boys were ridiculous. 

"Damn it, Louis, stop talking about that! It was a mistake!" Louis ripped his hand away from his grip, rubbing at the reddened skin as he walked backwards. 

"Stop." He ordered once Nick tried to walk toward him. "I'm done. This is over. It has been for over two months. Just, please, leave Nick. Tonight is the last night I need for you to fuck around like this."

"I'm going to come back, Louis. I'm going to make you see what a mistake you're trying to make." Nick glared. 

"Good luck at that." Louis muttered, finally letting himself go back to work. 

What a mess. 

 

-

 

Edward was livid. How dare Louis' scum ex boyfriend try to come back around? This was ridiculous. 

Edward had to convince Harry for ages to compel* Nick to sleep with that bogie. Edward hated hurting Louis like that, making him find them together, but Nick had cheated on Louis before and gotten away with it. 

Edward tried to think of it as helping the boy find his true loves. 

But this, no, this was too much. Nick was cornering his baby into a dark place that Louis should never have to be put in. 

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Harry hissed as he appeared next to Edward. The twin didn't even flinch, being the one who contacted him. 

"I don't know, but I'm going to take care of it." Edward threatened. "Please, can I, big brother?"

Both boys watched as Nick manhandled Louis, seething and ready to step in at a moments notice. But, their Louis took care of it himself, just as they knew he could. 

But, as Nick kicked at the brick walls of the alley, the twins stood from their hidden perch. 

"Go ahead, Ed." Harry flicked his wrist, eyes still burning red from anger and jealousy. "Get rid of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bogie: Bogie is a mischievous but harmless spirit that lives in darkness. They can be found livings inside anything as long as there are areas of darkness. They amuse themselves by hovering behind a persons back creating a feeling of uneasiness, and removing the blankets on the bed during a cold night.
> 
>  
> 
> *Compel: Vampire ability to persuade someone to do as they please. Nearly impossible for lower level Vampires, it's a power that only high society/strong Vampires can obtain.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Louis woke up, he was wrapped up in familiar arms. 

Instead of shuffling away and yelling at whatever twin it was, however, he stayed perfectly still. He relaxed into the hold, and let himself take a few deep breaths. Last night was stressful and he deserved a lie in with a boy he was attracted to. Honestly, it'd probably be even better if there were two boys surrounding him, but he'd take what he could get. 

"You awake, baby?" Edward crooned quietly into the boy's ear. He of course knew that answer already, but wanted to be as soft to Louis as possible at the moment. 

"Eddy," Louis hummed, turning in his arms to look up at him. "Did you have Niall watch over me?"

Edward cringed at the question, but he knew that he couldn't lie to Louis. "Yes, baby. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, we aren't the reason he approached you. He wanted to be your friend before we came in the picture, okay? I'm so sorry. I just needed to know you were always safe, so I wanted to make sure someone would be with you always."

"Did you ever speak to El?" Louis questioned, ignoring the apology.

"No way." Edward shook his head rapidly. "She's your best friend. I would never put myself between that." 

Louis inhaled deeply before placing his head on the Vampires chest. "Okay. I accept your apology." 

Edward bent to press a kiss to the top of Louis' head, before sitting up. "Harry and I want to spend the day with you."

"Really?" Louis raised an eyebrow, not expecting that. 

"Yes," Edward cleared his throat. "I'm going to bring you to our home, and maybe you could stay the night?"

"Okay." Louis smiled, coy. "I like the idea of that."

Edward beamed in response, and bent to press a light kiss to Louis' lips. It took him by surprise, this being the first time Edward had ever initiated something like that. Harry had rushed to kiss him, but Edward went slow and steady. 

Two completely different boys in two near identical bodies, and Louis adored each of them the same. 

 

-

 

It turned out that the Styles twins actually had a car. Many cars, really, Louis came to notice once they got to the twins home. It seemed like it was Edward's little hobby, collecting sports cars. If that could even really be considered a hobby. 

And, also, the house was magnificent.

It was nestled in a cute neighborhood in Little Neck, and was almost an hour away from Louis' own tiny apartment in Brooklyn. 

"Harry let me have most of the control with decorating." Edward explained with a cheerful grin, leading Louis into the home. He was right to brag. The home was beautiful, mostly white and marble with black accents throughout. 

"It's a beautiful home, Eddy." Louis marveled. The man beamed in response, hand low on Louis' back. 

"It's even better with a gem like you in it, my beloved." Harry's deep, gravelly voice purred from the top of a spiral staircase.

He was beside Louis in seconds, and had the smaller boy pressed against his front in just the same amount of time. 

His wicked grin made Louis giggle and roll his eyes. Harry was such a secret goof. 

"How are you feeling today?" Harry hummed, leaning to press soft kisses to Louis' neck. 

"He was just fine before you started hogging him." Louis could hear Edward's pout. "Give him back."

"He's such a baby." Harry muttered into Louis ear, making said boy shriek with laughter as Edward began mumbling his own retorts. 

"So what do I owe for this special occasion?" Louis questioned as Harry's grip loosened on his body. "I get to visit both of you, in your own home for that matter. This is different."

Edward instantly seemed anxious. "Is that a bad thing? Are we doing something wrong?"

"No," Louis was quick to end that line of thought. "There's absolutely nothing wrong. I was just wondering if there was a reason for this."

"Well," Harry cleared his throat, face void of expression. "I think there's something we need to talk about."

Louis looked between the boys, biting at his lip nervously. The action wasn't hidden from Harry, who was quick to pull his bottom lip away. He bent at the knees to press a hard kiss to Louis' lips, nibbling on his lip gently before pulling away. 

"Don't tempt me, my beloved." Harry smirked. He led Louis, who was frazzled and blushing, to a chair in their living room. Harry sat on a chair across from him, and Edward took a seat on the arm of the same chair.  

"Louis, relationships are much more serious when it involves a human and another creature." Harry cleared his throat, looking up at his brother. 

"These relationships have one specific endgame. The human usually makes the transfer to whatever their significant other is." Louis knew this, on some level, but hearing it made him pause. 

They wanted him, eventually, to make the change to being a Vampire. If they courted each other and fell for one another, they would want Louis to be with them for eternity. 

"That's why we watched over you for so long, baby." Edward was practically whispering, he looked so nervous, an unusual expression from what Louis was used to. "We're in this for the long haul, and we hope that you'll be okay with that."

"I mean, of course." Louis cleared his throat. "If I wasn't going to be serious about you both, I wouldn't have agreed to this relationship in the first place."

"Good." Harry's lips curled into a sort of half smile. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, darling."

 

-

 

"Fuck," Louis gasped, head falling back against the mirror above the master bathrooms sink. Harry had him pressed against it, teeth biting into his wrist as he thrusted against Louis' thigh. "Harry," He moaned. 

Harry lifted himself away from Louis skin, mouth covered in blood, distant look in his dark, slitted eyes. "You taste fantastic, beloved. I've never tasted blood this good."

A flash of jealously went through Louis, wrapping his legs around the mans hips to pull them closer together. "My blood. You're only going to drink my blood now."

Harry grinned, teeth stained with fresh blood, before moving back towards the wound he created. He licked at it, his saliva sending pleasurable tingles throughout Louis' body. 

It was erotic in a way Louis never thought possible. 

"I'm feeling very envious." Louis' reaction time was slow, breathing labored as his cock tented his pants. He looked toward Edward who was standing in the door way, nostrils flaring. 

"Come 'ere, Eddy." Louis smiled lazily, hips jumping up to connect to Harry's own fast thrusts. 

Edward smirked in response, walking over and pressing his lips to Louis'. They kissed for what felt like years to Louis, tongues intertwining in a kiss that confirmed the passion they both felt for each other. 

When they broke apart, Harry pressed a final kiss to Louis' bite mark, and began wrapping it up in a way to help it heal. Edward pressed one last kiss to Louis swollen red lips, before turning out of the bathroom. "I'll get you a change of clothes, baby." He called behind him. 

Louis blushed a fierce red when he realized he came in his pants from just some lazy grinding and kissing.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis hummed happily as he served another patron at the bar, not being able to hide the good mood he was put in.

He had been spending the last couple days with the boys in their home, and it was like a dream come true. They treated Louis like he was royalty, and even though Louis was originally worried about their motivations, he knew now that the boys did truly care for him.

But, they hadn't done anything more than a late night hand job, or a half naked grinding session in the morning, and it was leaving Louis sexually frustrated. 

He had a plan, though. 

He was out of work in less than an hour, and the plan was that Edward was picking him up and they were going to get some dinner and hang out until Harry came home. 

So, Louis was planning on having some alone time with both of them tonight. 

He definitely wants to have them both, at the same time, but he thought it'd be best if he took them separately the first time. It'd be more romantic, or something. 

Work had been quiet for the most part that night, but the time was going by so slow that it was making Louis anxious. He was keeping an eye out for Edward, and even though he thought he was being subtle, he wasn't at all. 

"You okay, Lou?" His coworker, Aiden, questioned. 

"Yeah, sorry," Louis smiled sheepishly. "I'm a little out of it."

"Yeah I can tell," he chuckled, "you've been cleaning the same glass for four minutes."

Louis blushed, embarrassed as he set down the glass and rag in his hand on the rack. "Oops."

"Hi, baby." Louis turned quickly, grinning at the sight of Edward standing at the bar. He looked sexy, sheer black shirt and a pair of skin tight black jeans on. "You ready?" He eyed Aiden. 

"You're good, Lou." Aiden cut in, smiling obliviously. "It's been pretty dead. I got it."

"Sweet, thanks Aiden." Louis cheered, going to the back to take off his apron and grab his phone and wallet out of their lockers. 

Once he was ready he ran a hand through his hair, trying to fluff it out, and wiping down his clothing. He was feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden, a flurry of butterflies in his stomach. 

Once he deemed himself alright, he went back out to meet Edward. The Vampire had his arms open, and Louis walked right into them. "How're you, kitten?"

"I'm good, daddy." Louis hummed quietly, loud music and chatter drowning him out. He didn't have to worry about Edward hearing him, though. His abilities made it so Louis never had to worry about the man hearing him. 

Louis smirked at Edward's sharp intake of breath.

"You ready to go home?" Louis grinned into the mans chest, moving away to nod his head happily. Edward's eyes were dark with lust, hands clenching on Louis' hips. "Let's get out of here."

 

-

 

Edward was in the bedroom, Louis having announced that after dinner he just wanted to cuddle in bed for the night. 

The Vampire currently thinks Louis is washing up and getting ready for bed in the bathroom, when the boy was actually freshening up and readying himself for this. 

He trusts the twins with his life at this point, but that doesn't mean he's not still insecure. 

Louis had two different outfits for the night, one for Edward and one for Harry. Louis had just gotten off the phone with the slightly older sibling, who stated that he wouldn't be home for a few more hours, and not to wait up for him. 

The boy simply rolled his eyes at the thought. He always waited up for Harry. 

Once Louis was finished, dressed in a red thong with a black, lingerie dress over it, he took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Edward was spread out on the bed, phone in hand, in only a pair of tight black briefs. Louis practically had heart eyes. 

"You alright, babe? You were in there for--" Edward visibly tensed as he set his phone down, eyes finally meeting Louis. "Baby."

"Hi, daddy." Louis was blushing, face heating up from it. He just wanted Edward to tell him he liked his outfit. 

"Damn, baby." The slits of Edward's eyes were dilating to the point that his eyes look ridiculous. "Look at you. Come here, let me touch you, my beautiful boy."

Louis smiled sweetly, walking over to the man, who was now sitting at the edge of the bed. He had his legs spread wide, letting Louis slip right in between them. 

He rubbed at Louis' thighs at first, before his hands began trailing up, resting on his bum. "What's this for?"

"Wanted to look good for you." Louis whispered. "Want to have you and your brother as close to me as possible."

"Harry's not going going to be home for a while, baby." Edward explained. 

Louis shook his head, "I know that. I want you now, and I want him later. I want us to be alone, for the first time." 

"Okay, baby, that's a good idea." Edward smirked, fingers inching towards the boys hole. He let his index run against the puckered skin, relishing in the gasp his boy let out at the touch. 

"Alright, lay on the bed, however you feel comfortable." Louis laid on his back, legs open in a way to expose himself to the man in front of him. It had the desired effect when Edward slid between him, bulge noticeable from his tight underwear. "I've wanted you for so long." His teeth grazed Louis' neck, making the boy gasp out. It was sensual and intimate, and Louis was rock fucking hard already. 

Edward pulled lube out of the nightstand next to the bed, rubbing it onto two fingers as he pulled aside the string of the thong that Louis was still wearing. 

He rubbed at Louis' hole, keeping eye contact with the smaller boy. Louis looked wrecked already, and Edward had never felt so turned on before. 

When he slid his index finger into Louis, he swallowed the boy's loud gasp and placed his other hand on the back of his neck. 

Louis mewled into the kiss as Edward pumped the finger in and out of him, pushing down his hips in order to show him he was ready for more. 

Edward didn't take that lightly, and was quick to add in another finger. He stretched Louis quickly, dick not even in him, yet he was already ready to bust. 

Louis slid a hand down his chest, smirking once he felt the head of Edward's cock peaking out of his briefs. He rubbed at the precome bubbling from the head, and used it to help glide his hand as he stuck it in the mans pants. 

Edward groaned at the touch, and it spurred Louis on. He loved the sounds Edward was making, and the way he was touching Louis made the small boy see stars. 

Once Edward deemed Louis ready, he moved away to take off his only pair of clothing. When Louis went to do the same, though, he stopped him. 

"No, baby," Edward's voice was rough and gravelly. "I want to fuck you in your pretty outfit. Okay?"

Louis' only response was a whimper, legs spreading even more. 

Once Edward was back in place, fat cock wet with lube, he pulled Louis into a kiss. "Tell me if you feel anything other than pleasure." The intense look in his eyes made Louis just that much more turned on. 

"Okay, daddy," Louis whispered, sucking a kiss into his neck, "fuck me, daddy."

Edward moaned as he began to push into Louis, tight heat enveloping him as he slid inside. "Damn, baby. Feel so good."

"Yeah daddy?" Louis whimpered. "Nice and tight just for you, ready for whatever you wanna give me."

"Yeah baby?" Edward gritted out as he bottomed out. Louis squeezed around him, the little fucking minx, and Edward took that as the sign it was. 

Their lips met in a biting kiss as Edward began to thrust in and out of him, balls slapping against his skin. The kiss wasn't sweet or romantic like the past ones, but was rough and intense, and it hurt just as good as the sex felt. 

"Bite me," Louis gasped out as he felt Edward begin to slam into his prostate. "Drink from me, take all of me, daddy."

Edward growled, completely losing himself as he nuzzled into Louis' neck, teeth puncturing skin. 

Nothing could explain the taste of Louis' blood. 

There were old stories that stated for every Vampire, there was a human meant for their taking, that their blood would taste just as they had always dreamed of drinking. 

It didn't surprise Edward at all that Louis might just be his blood singer. 

He made sure not to take too much, and once he was finished, he licked the wound and with a final thrust, came deep inside his boy. 

He wasn't at all surprised to see that Louis had already come, as consensual blood drinking could be very intimate and sexy when done between a couple. 

"That was so good." Edward chuckled at Louis' raspy voice. "Damn, Edward, why were you holding out on me?"

The Vampire pulled out, speeding to the bathroom and back in order to get a warm rag to wash Louis off with. 

The boy was beginning to undress, ruined lingerie thrown on the floor. "You think you can handle my brother when he gets home?"

"I think my brain is fried right now, I've never come that hard." Louis sighed in response. "But yeah, I even have another outfit for your other half."

"Another one?" Edward raised an eyebrow, throwing the now dirty rag in the hamper before cuddling up to his lover. "I'd like to see that."

"You'd have to control yourself, though." Louis grinned, mischievous glint in his eyes. "Anyways, I picked out both outfits with each of you in mind. I wanted yours to be dark and wicked, and my other one is more innocent and sexy. Your brother loves to talk about how pretty I am."

"Because you are," Edward drawled, fingers tracing shapes into the boys meaty thigh. "Most stunning boy we've ever seen."

"Thanks, Eddy." Louis purred, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for your brother."

"Hold on," Edward pushed Louis back onto the bed before he could leave. "I have an idea. Harry will lose it."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "go on, I'm listening."

Instead of replying with words, Edward opened up the nightstand to reveal an unopened box. "Open this, was thinking of showing it to you another time. Got it special for my baby."

Louis gasped, cheeks heating up with a blush when he opened it to see a pretty, probably pure gold, butt plug sitting in the box. It was gold with a pretty emerald on the end.

"Harry will tear you apart if he sees this in you, holding my come inside of you." Edward whispered, Louis' cock twitching at his words. "You want it, baby?"

"Yeah," Louis had to clear his throat, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Put it in me."

Since he was already stretched, it was easy to push into him. Louis' hole swallowed it up, and the sight made Edward have to think of other things in order to not wreck the boy again himself. 

"Alright, go get ready before I fuck you again." He growled, nipping playfully at Louis' neck, right above where his bite mark was. 

Louis giggled, pulling him into a final, passionate kiss. "Okay daddy."


	10. Chapter 10

"Beloved?" Louis grinned to himself at the call, tightening the short, black silk robe he was wearing. "What are you still doing awake? I told you not to wait up for me, darling. You need your sleep."

Louis turned around, picture of innocence as he pouted up at the man. "I'm sorry, daddy." Harry visibly tensed. "Just wanted to be a good girl for you."

It seemed as if a switch went off, Harry's body relaxing, a smirk growing on his face as the slits of his eyes dilated. "Yeah, baby girl?" 

Louis, still pouting, nodded his head before loosening the strings of the robe and letting it slip from his shoulders. 

"Louis," Harry's voice was deep and raspy. He reached out and gripped the boy by his hips, pulling him close. "do you know what you're doing to me right now?"

Louis grinned in response, turning on his heal and heading toward the guest room. (Edward was resting in the master bedroom)

Harry was too fast, though, and in less than a second threw Louis onto the bed. The boy was a little dizzy from moving so fast, but instead of complaining, continued to spread out in order to show off his body.

He had chosen different lingerie for each brother for more than one reason. One being, he knew that the first would definitely destroy it anyways. Second, the boys had very different personalities. 

Edward was rough and dirty, so the black and red, revealing and tight ensemble was the perfect thing for him. 

Harry on the other hand, loved the innocence, and plain purity of Louis. He loved how pretty he was, and how sweet he was to him. 

So that's why he was wearing white, lace panties with a see through pink babydoll over it. 

He obviously made the right choice if Harry's obvious erection was anything to go by. 

Harry turned Louis onto his stomach, the smaller boy holding himself up by his hands and knees as he heard Harry curse and groan. He smirked, knowing it was because he saw the present from his brother. 

"You already gave yourself to my brother, I see." Louis only giggled in response, knowing by the Vampires tone that he was only teasing. "You'll be very sore tomorrow princess, I promise you that."

"Yeah, daddy? 'ya gonna fuck me? Gonna fuck your baby girl?" Harry's only response was twisting the plug that was inside of Louis, making the boy gasp out. He was so sensitive from Edward, and the plug had been constantly rubbing against his prostate, leaving the boy in a constant state of arousal. 

Harry removed the plug slowly, enjoying Louis' whimpers, before replacing the plug with his own mouth. 

Louis gasped in shock, before it turned into a loud moan. Harry had a rough grip on the boy's hips, and was pushing him against his face, tongue licking into his opened hole. 

"You taste like my brother, sweetheart." Tears were gathering in Louis' eyes, overwhelmed with no relief. 

"Please, daddy," he blubbered, making Harry coo. "Want you in me, daddy."

"Okay, my love. Whatever you want." He placed a kiss in between the dimples of the boys back, before sliding himself into the boy in one quick thrust. 

Louis couldn't help his shout, pushing back against the man as he felt him open him up even more. The twins were so damn big, bigger than Louis had ever taken. 

"You gonna let me leave a matching mark on your neck?" Harry grunted, thrusting hard and fast into Louis. The boy nodded, sobbing as he tried to keep up with the mans inhuman thrusts. 

Harry pulled out, quickly moving so that Louis was in his lap. The boy was whimpering, and immediately grabbed at Harry's cock in order to guide it back inside of him. 

"Relax, darling," Harry hummed, placing both of his hands on the boy's cheeks to make him look him in the eyes. "take a deep breath, beloved. I don't want you to hurt yourself." 

Louis took a few deep breaths, smiling as Harry praised and cooed over him. He adored this man. 

"Okay, come on, sweetheart." Harry sang softly, wrapping an arm around his hips and helping him sink onto his thick girth. "Yeah, just like that, my pretty girl."

Louis moaned loudly once he was fully seated in Harry's lap, experimentally shifting his hips in figure eights. "Daddy," he whined. 

Harry hushed him, leaning back in order to get into the right position to thrust into him like he knew Louis wanted. 

Once he made sure they were both comfortable, he let himself lose control. 

He pounded into Louis' tight, wet heat, obsessed with the whimpers and cries the boy let out. He was so responsive, and it was so sexy. 

Once he felt himself getting close, he pulled at Louis' head in order to get the proper angle to get at his neck. His brother had claimed the right side, and he had no problem with taking a bite out of the left. 

It was pure euphoria. 

Louis' blood was unlike anything he had ever tasted. It reminded him of his old life, gave him a sense of home. 

He knew what that meant, and he wasn't upset in the least. 

He forced himself away from Louis' neck, licking at the skin in order to ensure proper healing to the wound. 

Louis' night gown was ruined, but the boy was grinning sleepily and panting. "You two are going to literally be the end of me."

And god, Harry really hoped that wouldn't be the case.


	11. Chapter 11

"I hate when you leave for work." Edward whined as Louis walked into the twins home. "You're always gone for so long."

"But I'm back, aren't I?" Louis rolled his eyes, small smile appearing on his lips as he kicked off his sneakers. He slipped off his vodka stained jeans and tshirt right at the door, leaving himself in only a pair of panties. 

"Wow," Edward licked his lips. "you should do that every time you come home."

"I smell like liquor, and my head is pounding." Louis sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Can I take a bath?"

"Of course, baby." Edward was in front of the boy in only a short step, and bent to press a kiss to the boy's lips. "I'll get it ready for you. Go get a glass of wine, Harry got some he thought you'd like."

"You two are way too good for me." Louis smiled, letting out a content sigh as he walked toward the kitchen. 

"That's not true at all, but sure babe." Edward looked honestly disgruntled at the remark, before disappearing. 

Louis didn't even flinch at the sudden action, so used to it already. Those boys loved to speed around. 

He found a wine glass, and began pouring the iced wine into the glass until it almost reached the rim. He took a long sip, and replaced the liquid before beginning to walk over to the bathroom. 

As he walked he let his panties slip down his legs, arriving to the large room completely naked to see Edward pouring bubbles into the large jacuzzi style bath tub.

"You gonna get in with me?" Louis purred as he walked up behind the man, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. He sighed as he leaned against the lean, muscular back, wrapping his arms around Edward's waist. 

"Would you like me to join you?" Edward hummed in reply, turning off the water as it neared the top of the bath. 

Louis slipped away from him and stepped into the hot water, sighing in relief at the instant relaxation of his muscles. He looked up at Edward from under his eyelashes, knowing the man would fall for the look instantly. 

"You sure know how to play me." Edward grinned broadly, sliding into the bath and pulling Louis toward him. "How is it that I'm so easy for you, baby?"

"I'm easy for you too." Louis giggled, shaking his head. He let his hands rub against the Vampires fit stomach, hearing the mans appreciative hum. "I drop my panties the second you look at me."

"Your panties are the only ones I've ever hoped to drop." Edward chuckled, bending to place a soft kiss on the boy's shoulder. He couldn't help himself as he returned to the soft, damp skin, sucking a bruise into it. The soft thumping of his boys pulse, and the pretty noises of his blood soaking to the surface of the skin made his cock harden.

"Bite me." Louis whispered into the quiet of the bathroom. "Mark me up."

The two previous bites the boy had received from the twins a week prior were already pretty faded thanks to the boy's sucking and licking at the wounds to heal properly. 

Edward didn't have to be coaxed into it this time, letting his teeth prick at his skin until blood was bubbling out of the cut. He licked and sucked at it, Louis moaning quietly as the pleasurable toxins entered his body. He was starting to understand why humans sold their bodies to Vampires to feed from. 

It felt so, so good.

Once Edward had his fill, he maneuvered Louis' body until he could press his blood stained lips against the smaller boy's. 

Louis moaned in surprise, pressing his tongue against the sharp incisors inside of the younger twins mouth. 

Once they separated, Louis moved to press his back against the mans chest, releasing a loud yawn. "I'm so sleepy."

"I bet you are, babe." Edward wrapped his arms around his waist, cuddling into him from behind. "Harry shouldn't be out for much longer. Think he had a feeling you'd had a bad day."

"What a lucky boy I am to have such good men like you two." Louis cooed, moving to kiss at his jaw. 

"My lucky girl, you mean." Louis gasped in surprise as Harry appeared, peering over them in the bathtub. 

"Harry," Louis grumbled, pouting as the twins laughed at his reaction. "you big meanie."

"Sorry my beloved." Harry had a soft smile on his face as he bent over to draw the boy's mouth into a kiss. He moaned at the vague taste of blood in the boy's mouth. "Did you like the wine?" 

"Loved it." Louis grinned, making grabby hands toward the glass once he was reminded of it. Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly, and handed it to him, watching as his boy gulped it down. 

"Rough night?"

"Yeah," Louis rasped as he set the glass on the floor. "the usual wild bunch of weres jumping around and picking fights. One of them smashed a bottle of vodka right next to me though, soaked my clothes." He rolled his eyes. 

"Did you get a name?" Harry questioned, trying to be subtle. He'd break the arm of whatever were dared to embarrass his Louis at work. 

"No, think it was just a passing group of coyotes, though." Louis answered with a shrug, not thinking anything of it. Harry hummed in response, even though he now knew very well who could have done it. 

"Well, let's go get into bed, princess. You look exhausted."

"I am." He whined petulantly. He sat up, smiling as Harry passed him his short fluffy robe. "Carry me?"

"Anything for you." Harry picked the boy up and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Edward stood up as well, grabbing a towel from the rack and patting himself dry.

The twins barely acknowledged each other, Harry quick to make sure Louis was as comfortable as possible and Edward analyzing his brother's actions in order to make sure Louis was content. 

The small human was their world, creatures and people alike becoming well aware.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I'm not sure what to call the scene in this fic, honestly. It's a sexual situation in which Harry has Louis blow him in front of people. This chapter is almost entirely sex. If this isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you don't read it.

Louis frowned as he woke up from his nap, surprised as he looked around and saw that the light that was previously flowing through the window in the bedroom, was now showcasing just how dark it was outside. 

"Geeze." Louis muttered, running a hand through his hair. He looked around the large room, surprised that neither of the twins were there, when he knew he fell asleep with both of them before. 

He got up, still completely naked from his bath earlier, and searched for a phone, or clock. He was extremely disoriented, as when he fell asleep, it was five in the morning. Now, it was night time. 

When he finally found his phone, he was surprised to see that it was 6:30 PM. He had slept for over twelve hours? That's ridiculous. 

He had off tonight, though. Thankfully. He was ready to spend some time with his men. 

He slipped on a shirt from the floor, smiling as it reached mid thigh. It had a band logo on it, and Louis immediately recognized it as Edward's. 

He slipped out of the bedroom door, peering into the hallway. He could hear mumbled voices from the living room, so he made his way there. 

He was surprised, though, when he realized that the twins were very much not alone. 

There was a women and two men, one of the men being a terrifying ogre. They were very rare, and Louis has never seen one out of movies. He was, in all honesty, kind of nervous. 

One of the woman turned around, and her split tongue and slits for eyes revealed that she was some sort of serpent hybrid. "Ssssstunning." She hissed, moving her whole body toward him. "Who issss thissss?"

"This is our Louis." Harry announced. Edward looked uncharacteristically quiet, arms crossed and muscles bulging as he looked at the people in front of them with a blank expression. What was Louis interrupting? "Come here, beloved."

Louis walked over to him immediately, wanting nothing more than to crawl into his lap and hide. These people were easily intimidating, and Louis wanted nothing to do with them.

Once Louis reached Harry, the man pulled him onto his lap. Louis breathed out a quiet sigh of relief at the grasp the man had on him, so utterly thankful for it. It was like the Vampire could read his mind. 

"I wasssssn't aware you two kept ssssslavessss?" The woman smirked as she hissed. "Human ssssslavessss are perfect. He looksssss like he'd be a good boy."

"Thank you, Clara." Harry's voice was hard and stoic. "But Louis is not our human slave."

"Ssssure about that?" The man next to her hissed, chuckling. "I would love a tasssste."

Edward's chest rumbled at the statement, but he stopped once Harry put his hand on his shoulder. 

He bent to Louis' ear, and whispered so quietly that Louis could barely hear it, "Do you want to please daddy? You don't have to if you don't want to, my darling."

Louis was nervous, but he nodded. He trusted Harry and Edward with his life. He knew they'd never do anything to harm him. "Get on your knees, and pull out my cock. Show them who you belong to."

Louis was surprised at the twitch of his own cock at the statement, knew Harry felt it by the smug smile on his face. Harry took that as an answer. 

"Let's change the subject before my brother loses control." Harry gave them a condescending smile. Louis bit his lip, took a deep breath, before slipping out of the mans lap and onto the floor under them. 

He could vaguely hear them all talking, but honestly couldn't make out any of it as he separated Harry's legs in order to slip between them. 

The man was wearing tight black jeans, so Louis decided to just unzip them and pull his cock through the hole of his boxers. 

Once he pulled it out, he licked his lips at the sight. His man was rapidly growing just from Louis grasping him. 

He was aware of the silence around him, but said nothing as he sucked the mushroom head of Harry's cock into his mouth. 

He licked and sucked, dipping his tongue into the slit where precum was already evident. Louis was practically in his own world as he worked his mouth over the girth. 

"Is there something wrong, Clara? Tyx? I thought we were having a conversation." He heard Harry rumble, voice deep as it usually was when he was turned on. 

The reminder of an audience spurred Louis on, swallowing around Harry as his dick hit the back of his throat. 

"We get it, he'sssss yoursssss." He heard the male serpent huff angrily. "Tell him to get off hisssss kneesssss. It'sssss dissssstracting."

"No." Louis could hear the smirk in Harry's voice, and immediately after there was a hand gripping his hair, pushing him further down. Louis choked in surprise, before righting himself and letting Harry thrust shallowly into his mouth. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted to see how skilled my boy is? We'll understand this clearly: he's mine. He will never be anyone else's, but mine and my brothers. Understand that, and you will leave our home in one piece."

The atmosphere of this meeting changed immediately after the statement, but Louis was oblivious to it as he began to grasp at the base of Harry's cock, moving his hand as he sucked on the sensitive head, and the thick vein under it. 

It didn't take much longer for the Vampire to come in his mouth, and Louis swallowed it, content with his job. When he was finished, he tucked Harry's dick back into his pants and quietly slipped back into his lap, hiding his face in his neck. 

He felt, for lack of better word, strange, now. He felt a bit floaty, and out of it. His cock was rock hard and was making his shirt just out a bit, but he found that he didn't care. He was just happy to be able to please Harry. 

"Edward, bring Louis to our room while I see our guests out." He heard Harry announce. Only a second later, he was being lifted into a familiar pair of arms. 

He wrapped his own arms around Edward's neck, and watched the scene as they walked back down the hallway. The only person looking back at him was the ogre, who was giving Louis a startling look. The man scared him, and in the state he was in, he hid inside of Edward's neck. He hoped he never saw any of those people again. They all seemed terrible. 

When they reached the bedroom, Edward laid Louis onto the bed and held himself above his body. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"I'm okay." Louis' voice was raspy. "I'm okay, daddy."

"You weren't uncomfortable, were you?" Edward's eyes were searching, voice almost cold. He was asking a serious question. 

"No." Louis answered, shaking his head. "Wanted to do it." He explained, shifting his hips up so that Edward could feel his hardness. 

The mans expression lifted some, small smirk on his lips. "Baby, did you get hard?"

Louis blushed, nodding his head shyly. He has never felt so submissive in his entire life, but at this moment, he was willing to take whatever Edward gave him. 

"We'll have to take care of that, won't we?" He hummed rhetorically. He moved down the boy's body, moving the shirt up until it was bunched around his belly. Edward gripped Louis' thighs into his hands, and placed them on either side of his head. 

Louis bit his lip, still feeling a bit bashful as he tried to follow Edward's every movement. The man inhaled deeply, eyes flickering from his usual coal to a threatening red. The Vampire blinked a few times, and his eyes stayed at their natural black. 

Before Louis could question him, the man began to lick from his hole, up to his balls, making Louis gasp. 

"Daddy," he whimpered, tightening his thighs around his head. Edward did it once more, before going back to his home, nudging his tongue into the tight muscle. 

He began eating Louis out like he was starved, getting more and more into it as he listened to the boy's pornographic moans. 

They both vaguely heard the bedroom door open and close, knowing that it was Harry entering the bedroom. The bed creaked under his weight as he moved toward the two, and Louis flinched when he felt his hand caress his cheek. "Hello, darling." He drawled. 

"You look stunning. Always so beautiful, aren't you? I just had to make such a statement because of how intoxicating you are." He inhaled deeply, as if to emphasize his point. "Now, everyone will know. Clara and Tyx, with their big mouths... I'll never let anything happen to you, understand? You're my entire world now."

Louis felt the tears in his eyes, attempting to blink them away. He was so overwhelmed by both the physical, and emotional pleasure he was getting from the two vampires. 

"My lovely, lovely mate." Harry whispered, teeth skimming over his neck as he hand wandered down his body. He let his thumb rub at the slit of Louis' cock, and the boy's back arched in pleasure as he continued to put pressure. 

"Daddy's!" He cried out, coming. Edward pulled away, lips swollen and spit drilling from his chin. He looked over at Harry and pulled him close, pressing a biting kiss to his twins lips. 

"Don't try that shit again without asking me, Harry." The older twin was surprised, had never seen that look in Edward's eyes before. "He's ours. Not just yours."

"I know, Edward." Harry understood. Edward felt inferior. "I apologize."

Edward pursed his lips, before nodding his head. He looked back down at the wrecked human below him, rubbing under his eyes to dry his tears. "Are you okay, princess?"

Louis nodded his head, face flushed and still trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, I'm okay."


	13. Chapter 13

"Jesus Christ, Eleanor, chill the fuck out." Louis grumbled into his phone, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as he sat up. "I'm sorry, I haven't meant to ignore you. Ive been busy."

He knew the two men he shared a bed with were listening in on the conversation, but didn't say anything of it.

"I don't want to hear anything over the phone. Can we please hang out? Do you have off today?"

Louis looked over at Harry, raising an eyebrow. 

"You may invite her here." He shrugged his shoulders. "If you go out, Ed will be going with you, though."

Louis figured as much. "Do you want to come over here? Or we can meet up somewhere? Up to you."

"What do you mean by over here?" She questioned. "I'm guessing not your apartment."

"No," Louis sighed. He smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his stomach. He placed a hand in his short curls, running his fingers through it. "again, if you don't want to come over here, we can meet up for some lunch? Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah." She grumbled. "Meet me at Oxford Cafe in an hour. You're buying."

Louis rolled his eyes. Of course she would pick an expensive place. They hung up after he spoke his agreement, and Edward pulled Louis close to his chest and cuddled him as they watched the oldest twin get up from bed. 

Louis licked his lips at Harry's broad back, watching as the man stretched and scratched at one of his muscular thighs. 

"Keep looking at me like that and I'm going to have you for lunch, beloved." Louis giggled at being caught, blowing a kiss in reply to Harry's wink. 

"You didn't tell your friend I would be joining you." Edward commented as the two watched his brother disappear into the closet. 

"Oh well." Louis shrugged his shoulders. "She's probably going to bring Danielle anyways. That's her girlfriend, she's a mermaid."

"A mermaid?" Edward scrunched his eyebrows together. "That's interesting. It takes a lot for mermaids to leave their families and live on land."

"They're a very... interesting couple, to say the least." Louis yawned, pressing a kiss to Edwards' cheek before moving away from his hold. "Come on, daddy. Gotta get ready."

"I have to make a quick phone call." The Vampire announced, giving Louis' bum a quick slap. "Go join Harry."

Louis nodded his head, connecting their lips in a soft peck before going toward the bathroom where he could hear the shower turn on. 

Harry was already inside, but the glass door was still open. He must've heard Edward shoo him toward the bathroom. 

Louis stripped out of the pajama shirt he was wearing, and went inside, closing the door behind him. 

Harry was standing under the shower head, water dripping down his body and long hair wet and hanging off of his shoulders. He looked like a Greek God, and Louis wanted nothing more in that moment than to get fucked. 

He settled for the next best option, they were on a time limit, and lowered himself to his knees. Harry's body blocked the water away from Louis in his spot on the ground, legs spreading in order to let the boy sit between them. 

Louis wrapped his hand around the large girth, and pressed a kiss to the head in order to tease Harry. The Vampire hissed in response, and with a grip to Louis' hair, pushed his cock further into his mouth. 

Louis moaned around him, tongue rubbing against the underside. He could feel the head bump against the back of his throat, and inhaled sharply through his nose. 

Harry pulled Louis' mouth off of him, but kept the tight grip in his hair as he jerked himself, coming hotly onto Louis' waiting tongue, and his face. 

"Fuck that was really hot." Louis whimpered, reaching behind himself to rub at his own hole, still slightly open from the night before activities.

"Come here, darling." Harry's gravely voice ordered. The human sat up, making a face from the ache in his knees, and wrapped his arms around the Vampires neck. 

Harry began to suck at Louis' throat, one of his hands drifting lower and lower until he could begin to slide one of his fingers in Louis' hole.

Louis gasped in surprise, arching his back in order to beg for more. Harry followed through with the silent demand, slipping another wet finger into Louis' hole. He rubbed against the boy's prostate, scissoring his fingers, until Louis came with a gasp. Harry slid his fingers out slowly, pressing a kiss to Louis' lips. 

Louis moaned into it, though, reaching up to tangle his hand into the mans soaked curls. He held him close, and licked at the seam of his lips until he allowed him entrance. 

Their tongues slid together, and Louis couldn't hold in his whimpers at the feeling. He loved making out with the twins, they always managed to make him feel so small.

They separated once Harry gave Louis' arse a harsh spank, and he gave him a smirk. "Come on, baby. We've both got things to go today."

 

-

 

Lunch was awkward, to say the least. 

Louis had been right that Eleanor was bringing Danielle, but the two still didn't look all that happy when Louis showed up with Edward on his arm. 

"Louis," Eleanor hissed at him when they sat at the table. The boy ignored her rudeness, instead grinning at Danielle. 

"Hey!" He reached over the table to give her a hug. "It's been so long! How've you been?"

"I know!" The girl pouted. "I've been great! You look so good!"

"Thanks." Louis blushed happily, resting his head on Edwards shoulder and curling up toward his body. He knew he must look like a whole new guy. Some good dick did that to a person. "Have you guys ordered yet?"

"No." Eleanor grunted, obviously annoyed with being ignored. "We just got here too."

"Wonderful." Louis didn't make a comment on her persistent attitude. "By the way, Danielle, this is Edward."

The mermaid sent him an apologetic smile, eyeing her girlfriend before reaching out to shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Edward replied. Louis nudged him, and showed him the menu in order to try to avoid the elephant in the room. He could still feel El's eyes staring him down. 

"I like the turkey BLT, so that's probably what I'm going to get." Louis hummed, pointing to it. He flipped to the back of the menu, where specialized orders were laid out. "Oh, look, they have your favorite!" Louis was pleasantly surprised at the sight of a blood infused lasagna, said to be made with pureed A-.

"I'm more of a AB- blood type kind of guy now." Louis giggled, shaking his head at the inappropriate wink he sent his way. That was his blood type. "But I'll definitely be getting that. Good eye, baby."

Louis beamed at the answer, pressing a kiss to his shirt covered shoulder, the only thing he could actually reach from where he was sitting.

"Um," Eleanor cleared her throat, causing Louis to look over at her. She had a strange look on her face as she looked back and forth between Louis and Edward. "How have you both been?" She questioned. 

Louis was a bit confused, but welcome her sudden change in attitude warmly. "We've been good." Louis looked at Edward for confirmation. The Vampire gave him a soft smile in return. "Harry would've joined us, but he had a meeting to go to."

"Hmm," Eleanor pursed her lips. "Does he make enough time for you, though?"

Edward face looked as if he ate something sour, and Louis was quick to jump to his other boyfriends defense. "El," he started sharply. "Harry and Edward are damn good for me. You have to stop acting like that. I can't take it anymore, you won't even give them a chance, when you and I both know I haven't been this happy in years."

Eleanor's mouth dropped a bit, and Danielle looked extremely uncomfortable, but the thigh squeeze and kiss to the top of his head that Louis received from Edward made it all worth it. 

A waitress came then, looking a bit uneasy as she stood in front of the tension filled table. 

"May I take your order?"

 

-

 

Louis giggled as Edward nuzzled into his neck, attempting to unlock the front door of the twins home. "Eddy, stop it. I need to get the key in."

"How about I get in you." He purred teasingly, Louis laughing loudly at his ridiculousness.

"You are such a weirdo." He smiled, shaking his head as he finally got the door opened. 

The couple held hands as they walked into the living room, but Louis stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him. 

Harry was sitting on a couch, and across from him was another man. What made Louis freeze up, though, was when he realized just who the High Elf* was that was in the living room. 

"Zayn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High Elves are a tall, slim and regal built race. They are seen as a noble race, and tend to be beautiful or handsome in appearance. Elves are strong and agile in comparison with humans and are often seen as more intelligent and wiser. Elves have a longer life span than humans do. Elves build refined weapons that are seen as master craftsmanship by other races.


	14. Chapter 14

"Louis?" Zayn's eyebrows were raised in shock, the surprise of seeing the human reflecting in his voice. 

Louis looked him up and down, feeling the same way. He looked just as he did when he met him over a year ago, which wasn't a surprise. It took much longer for High Elves to age than it did humans. 

"What're you doing here?" Zayn questioned, before turning around to face Harry. "Is Louis the human you're courting?"

"Louis, how do you know Zayn?" Harry ignored the Elves' question to ask his own. 

"He-- uh," Louis stammered, feeling under pressure with all three supernatural men staring him down. "Uh."

"I used to go to the club Louis works at a lot." Zayn answers for him. He turns to look at Harry, giving him a challenging look. "We got close, I helped him through some issues he was having."

Harry looked suspicious, and Edward's hand tightened the grip on Louis'. The air was tense, and Louis cleared his throat. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." 

Edward released his hand to let the boy go, and he could feel three pairs of eyes watching him as he walked away. 

Great. 

 

-

 

Louis splashed some water on his face in the bathroom, trying to relax. 

It wasn't like the guy he fucked religiously for a month after finding out Nick cheated on him was in the kitchen with his twin Vampire boyfriends or anything. 

But, actually, that's exactly what was happening. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." Louis sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. First he had to deal with Eleanor, and now this? It wouldn't be such an issue if Edward and Harry weren't so damn possessive. 

But, it was one of the qualities he loved about them. He always felt safe with them because of it. 

He took a deep breath, and with that thought, walked out of the bathroom with his head held high. He would get through this, no problem. It's not like they know about him and Zayn or anything. It looked as if the boys were friends, so they should be fine. 

As he walked back into the living room, he noticed that Zayn and Harry were still in a deep conversation, while Edward was no where to be seen. Harry waved him over without even looking up, though, so Louis went ahead and sat next to him. 

Harry didn't like that though, and instead moved the boy into his lap. He curled a protective arm around Louis, and let the boy lean against his chest. 

"I'm not surprised you ended up with the twins." Louis was surprised that suddenly the conversation was directed toward him. He looked over at Zayn, to see a genuine grin on his face, mirth dancing in his eyes. "All three of you are just as ridiculous."

"I'm the least ridiculous." Louis objected. Harry's deep chuckle made Louis shiver happily in his arms. "How have you been, Zayn?"

"I could be better, honestly." He pursed his lips, leaning back in the love seat he was sat on. "But, that's why I'm here. I'm positive your boys can help me."

"Then they will." Louis replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Harry's grip on him tightened, but the human tried not to let it show. If Zayn was in trouble, then he would convince them to help him. 

Yeah, they may have had sex, but before and during that they were also really close friends. Zayn had to go back home for an emergency a few months back that led to them saying goodbye, for what they thought would be forever. He's so glad to have him back.  

"Thanks, Lou." Zayn smirked as if he knew exactly what was going on. Which, he probably did. He knew how Louis could get. 

"I'm going to go start on dinner." Louis announced, stepping out of Harry's grip. He looked over at Zayn. "Are you staying?"

"If we're going to help him he'll have to." Harry grumbled. Louis rolled his eyes, knowing he was just being a jealous baby.

"Thank you, Lou. Anything you make is fine." Zayn grinned. He looked relieved, and Louis was happy he could help.

He left the two in the living room, looking around as he entered the kitchen, but there was still no sight of Edward. Louis had no idea where he could've gone. 

He sighed, but began pulling out the ingredients for dinner. He always made two things so that the twins could eat too, even though they always stated that because of their blood centered diet they could pass a few meals. Louis didn't like the sound of that though, wanted them to have at least some substance along with the blood. 

With that in mind, he also remembered Zayn's hunger for meat. Elves, while they were usually petite creatures, had an extremely protein related diet.

He began cooking immediately, or at least, fully cooking his own food. He left the meat basically uncooked for the twins, seasoning it on a low simmer with some blood and spices. He left the last steak medium rare for Zayn, remembering the mans own preference. He hoped that they all would enjoy it. 

"Louis?" Louis jumped, looking over at Harry standing in the entryway. He had an almost emotionless look on his face. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, daddy." Louis winked at him, but got little to no reaction in response. It made Louis a little worried, but once he made sure everything was done, went toward the Vampire and gripped his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"He's only staying here because you want him to be." He gritted out through his teeth. Louis' eyes widened in surprise, biting at his bottom lip. Did Harry know? "We'll help him, but then he's gone."

"That's fine, Harry." Louis stood on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to the mans cheek. He was so grateful. "That's all I could ask for."

Harry took a deep breath at that, nodding and running a hand through his long curls. He was obviously stressed, and it made Louis regret putting even more on the mans plate. "Harry, you don't have to do anything. I'm so grateful for you to even consider it. I don't want you to get overworked, daddy."

"No, baby." Harry shook his head. "It's fine." He pulled the petite boy into his side, and nuzzled into his neck. He inhaled deeply and nipped at the skin before moving back. 

"I adore you." Louis purred, pressing himself into Harry's chest. 

"As I adore you, precious." Harry sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis giggled at the Elf in front of him, trying to calm himself down in order to avoid the stomach ache he knew it would cause. The man in front of him had a charming smirk on his face, holding out the blunt for Louis to take. 

"Again?" Louis gasped, breaking into giggles once more. "I don't know if I can keep smoking, Z."

"You've always been such a lightweight." Zayn snickered before inhaling the smoke. "Come on, Lou. Let's have some fun."

"No, no." Louis waggled his finger. He reached out and snatched the marijuana filled cigar from him, deciding last minute to take a few final hits before ashing it. "I'm a good boy. Eddy and Harry are already gonna be so pissed when they get home." Louis' face was flushed, and even though he couldn't tell the difference himself, knew his eyes were squinted. There was no way the boys would fall for it if he pretended to be sober. 

Everyone always made fun of how effected he got just from smoking a little pot. He had no idea why he thought it'd be a good idea to smoke in the boys house to begin with. 

Oh yeah, Louis looked over at Zayn who was laying down on the couch, eyes closed and humming. That's why. 

He remembered when he was in his senior year of high school and he smoked for the first time with his older coworkers. That was one of the best years he had ever had, and he missed going out and having fun like that. 

Why didn't he do stuff like that anymore?

He shook the thoughts out of his head. Because he was a grown man and was madly in love with twin Vampires. 

He got up from his spot on the floor, blinking a few times to get used to the new height. Once he felt more clear headed, he walked over to the kitchen, suddenly craving something sweet. He could feel an ache between his legs, smoking always got him a little hot and bothered, but ignored it. Hopefully one of the boys would be home soon. But also, hopefully not. 

He grabbed a muffin he had baked that morning and nibbled at it, eyes half lidded as he attempted to properly adjust himself. He was getting a bit tired, and he wanted to get fucked. 

The front door was heard opening and closing and Louis sighed happily. He wished he could tell who was walking in the house just by their scent like the boys could so that he knew who would be coming in now. 

Louis bit his lip nervously when he realized it was Harry walking into the kitchen. If it was Edward, it'd probably be a bit easier to just laugh the situation off, but Harry definitely would scold him before anything. Louis was sure of it. 

"Were you smoking?" Harry's eyes were narrowed, and his lips were pursed. Louis knew he already knew the answer, so he simply nodded his head. The Vampire in front of him just looked so good. He had on a practically see through black blouse along with exceptionally tight black jeans. The outfit looked basically painted on, and his biceps were bulging deliciously. 

"Daddy," Louis whined suddenly, huddling closer to the man. "want you."

Harry's eyes flashed, gripping Louis' hips tightly. "Where did you even get the drugs from?"

"Z." Louis answered. "We used to smoke together all the time, it was nice."

Harry made a displeased noise, hand reaching down to cup the noticeable bulge in Louis' pants. "And who would take cake of this for you, Louis?"

"Want you to, now." Louis whined, pouting up at Harry. He wanted him so bad. "Want you, daddy."

Harry didn't reply, but he roughly pulled Louis up until he had a bruising grip on his thighs. He carried him out of the kitchen, and Louis frowned when he made his way to the living room instead of down the hall that took them straight to the bedroom. 

Zayn was asleep on the couch where Louis left him, and Harry glared at his unconscious body. It made Louis antsy, and he chose to occupy himself with sucking kisses into Harry's neck. 

The action must have spurred Harry into action, because he decided to keep on going after their little detour, and threw Louis onto the bed, immediately beginning to strip himself. 

"Get yourself ready." He demanded, making Louis flush. The boy took off his clothes, and reached over to the night stand to take out a bottle of lube. They maintained eye contact as Louis began to pour some of the substance onto his fingers, and kept it even when Louis pressed one of the digits inside of himself. 

Louis gasped at the intrusion, and rocked his hips down onto his own finger. He was so horny, and he was still high, and all he wanted was Harry and Edward. 

"That Elf knows exactly how you react to smoking." Harry's voice was deep and monotone, obviously displeased. It made Louis whimper. "The fact that he smoked with you once we left, angers me, Louis."

"Didn't want--" he hiccuped as he slipped another finger inside of himself. "Didn't want you to get mad."

"Not mad at you, beloved." Harry sighed, moving to press their lips together. Louis moaned into it, slipping his fingers out and wiping them uncaringly on the bed. 

"Fuck me." Louis whispered between them once they separated. "Want you to fuck me hard, daddy."

Harry growled in reply, quickly moving so that he was lying on the bed with Louis sitting on his hips, legs spread on either side of his torso. "You want me so bad, you have to work for it, Louis. You've been so naughty today."

Louis whined at the comment, hating that Harry thought he was naughty. He was a good boy, a good boy for his men. 

He raised himself onto his knees and moved one of his hands behind himself to guide Harry's cock inside of him. 

He let out a breathy gasp once the tip slipped inside of him, and was quick to let himself drop down until his bum was nestled against Harry's balls. "Fuck, daddy," Louis whimpered, beginning to raise himself up and down. 

Harry grunted in pleasure, but refused to help Louis move. He placed his arms under his head, using the position to watch his boy ride his cock like a pro. 

He could feel himself grow angry at the thought of Louis doing this with others before him, that he had gotten his practice from undeserving scum that thought they had any kind of right to his stunning little body. 

And, god damnit, one of those men were sleeping on his fucking couch right now. 

Harry wasn't stupid. He knew that Zayn and Louis had hooked up before. While he knew deep down that Zayn had just been a rebound after Louis' failed relationship with that disgusting human, Nick, it still made Harry seethe. 

The Vampire attempted to calm himself down, using all of his willpower to not fuck to into Louis at his desired speed, and instead tried to relax himself by gazing at his boy. 

And God, his boy was fucking beautiful. His face was flushed and glistening with sweat, high pitched moans leaving his swollen, baby pink lips. Harry was going to pleasure this boy for the rest of eternity if he had any say in it. 

Harry's ears suddenly caught the sound of movement down the hall, and grew cautious when he realized it was the Elf that they were allowing to reside in their home. 

He then took a look at their slightly open bedroom door, and his cock seemed to harden even more inside of Louis. This Elf was walking straight to their bedroom, and Harry had Louis sitting on his cock like it was his throne. 

"Jesus," Zayn cursed as he opened the door. Harry smirked at the man, letting one of his hands rest on Louis' hip to keep him moving, and the other still resting under his head. Louis was so out of it, Harry suspected he didn't even notice Zayn had walked in on them. Or, Harry thought with a smirk as Louis' movement grew quicker, he noticed and it got him just as hot as it got Harry. 

Zayn was still standing in the doorway, mouth opened wide in shock, and Harry hissed in a threatening manner. "He's mine."

Zayn visibly gulped, his eyes trailing to the spot where Harry and Louis were attached, before slipping out of the room and closing the door. Harry snickered at the movement, and took the chance to flip himself and Louis over. 

Once he got Louis into his back, he began fucking into him without any hesitation. He had proven that the small human was his, and it took a great weight off his shoulders. 

Louis would be marked a Styles for everyone to see, soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Louis and the twins don't use condoms in this fic, but don't get your hopes up for mpreg. I'll explain soon why the can do that and it won't result in pregnancy. But, I am going to leave it open so that I could add in a pregnancy later on in the story if anything. It's honestly all up to you guys. xxx


	16. Chapter 16

"What the fuck do you mean you'll be gone for a week?"

Louis couldn't remember the last time he had been so annoyed. The boys woke him up way earlier than called for, and while Louis was still half asleep, announced that they had to leave for a little while. 

"Our father is having some... difficulties." Harry chose his words carefully, but Louis still scoffed. The only argument they ever had, was about how secretive the boys were when it came to their family. 

All Louis knew about their home life was that they had parents that were still alive. Of course, only vampires could procreate with vampires and so forth, and their parents were almost double the twins own ages. 

He also knew that their father owned some sort of business, and that it called for the boys to have to meet up with some shady creatures every once in awhile. They didn't give him any more information than that, and it aggravated Louis to no end. 

"Whatever," Louis grumbled, rolling over and curling back up into bed. "bye. Have a great week."

He could hear Harry and Edward's synchronized sighs of exasperation, but he didn't care. He was over it. The boys knew basically everything about him, yet they refused to give him the same in return. 

"Louis, you know if we could explain more, we would." Louis could feel the bed dip under Edward's weight, but refused to move. He was tired and more than a little upset, and he just wanted them to leave so that they could come back to him. 

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Louis replied, voice expressing how tired he really was. "Bye. Have fun."

He didn't hear anything else, and because he refused to open his eyes to see that they were already gone, forced himself to fall back asleep. 

It was going to be a long week. 

 

-

 

With the boys gone, Louis decided to pick up some extra shifts at the club. He had previously asked his boss to not schedule him as much because of his new relationship, but now that he had a fucked over sleeping schedule and no one to keep him company, he was ready to throw himself into his work. 

Zayn had disappeared along with Harry and Edward, and Louis was beginning to think that he had some business with them as well. It made Louis seethe because even his old hook up knew more about his boyfriends than he did. 

It was day four of the boys being gone, and Louis hasn't heard from them at all since they left. At this point, he wasn't even sure what to think anymore. How could they think it would be okay to just leave him behind like this?

It was around four o'clock in the morning now, and Louis was ready to go to bed and never wake up. His body was sore from pushing himself so much the last few days, and his head was killing him. 

He pushed the front door of the twins house open and locked it behind him, kicking off his shoes and walking straight to the bedroom. He hoped that even if the boys decided to fuck off, they had payments of the house taken care of, because he loved the place and at this point didn't want to have to go back to his tiny, shitty apartment.

He went straight to the bedroom and stripped out of his tight, black clothing, slipping into a clean pair of panties and a shirt of Harry's. 

Just because he was angry, didn't mean he doesn't miss them. 

After he was comfortable, Louis went out to the living room and turned the TV on. He wanted to cheer himself up, so he decided that he was going to find a funny movie, drink some wine, and maybe look around the guest room Zayn had been staying in to see if he left any of his weed. 

"Louis?" The boy jumped at the harsh knocking on the front door, confused. "I know you're in there!" 

Louis made a face when he realized the voice had a harsh Irish accent, knowing immediately that it was Niall. 

"What do you want?" Louis called, putting his TV on mute so he could hear clearly without shouting on either of their parts. 

"I need to talk to you. You've been avoiding me." Louis rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over to the door to swing it open. 

The blond was pouting ridiculously, making Louis scoff at the sight. "Don't keep up with the act. I know that the boy's put you up to being friends with me."

"What?" Niall's eyes widened in surprise. "No, Lou! I was friends with you before they even came along. They didn't put me up to anything! Edward just told me they needed me to watch and protect you. They knew I was a creature, so they could manipulate me." Niall sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "You have to believe me."

"A creature?" Louis questioned, incredulous. "What the fuck, Niall? I didn't even know you were a fucking creature."

"Oops." The blond had the nerve to look guilty. "Can we please just talk inside?"

Louis made a face but finally moved away from the door, slamming it shut as Niall walked inside. "What kind of creature are you? Besides a major dick."

"I'm an incubus." Niall admitted. Louis rolled his eyes, muttering to himself. 

"You know, I shouldn't be surprised at all." He grumbled, walking passed him and sitting taking his seat back on the couch. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"To apologize." Niall looked desperate as he sat next to him. "Louis, I know this all seems really fucked up right now, but I miss you. You're my closest friend, and I can't lose that."

"Jesus, Niall." Louis sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't even know that to say right now. What are you even doing here? The suns about to rise, for goodness sake."

"Well, I heard that the twins were up to some nonsense back in their home town, so I figured I'd come corner you after work." He shrugged. Louis sighed, at least he was being completely honest now. 

"What do you mean, nonsense back in their home town?" Louis perked up after going over the incubus' sentence. "You know what they're up to?"

Niall looked uneasy, but gave a quick nod of the head. "I mean, I've been hearing rumors. What's going on? I thought that they would be telling you these kinds of things."

"What kinds of things, Niall?" Louis practically hissed, frustrated. He wanted to shake the blond until he spit out whatever information he had. 

"Well with all of the drama within the lower society, the twins had to go visit their dad." Niall answered, completely nonchalant. "I mean, Lucius has been calling for them for weeks now, but I think something big happened and they're just not telling us, and that's what made the boys finally decide to go home."

Louis' head was spinning. This was so much information, but yet none at all. "Lucius? That's their dads' name?"

"Yeah..." Niall trailed off. "Louis, I'm confused. I thought that you would know all of this."

"Yeah, Niall," he sighed sadly, letting himself lean against the boy. "I thought so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Things are gonna start getting good, folks. Buckle up xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. I love this fic.

Louis giggled, unabashed, as he took another shot. The blond in front of him was grinning mischievously, immediately sliding him another. 

"Niall, are you trying to get me drunk?" Louis questioned, one of his eyebrows raised in question. The incubus gasped dramatically before pouting. 

"Of course not! You said you didn't want to get fucked up tonight, why would I want to ignore your wishes?" Niall replied sarcastically. "Oh, maybe it's because I want you to have some fun instead of moping inside your apartment."

Louis rolled his eyes. He wasn't moping. 

Okay, he was kind of moping. 

But, he had every reason to. At this point, he was pretty sure that the twins had left him. 

He shook the beginning of those thoughts out of his head, and instead took another shot. 

It's been a few weeks since the last time Louis had seen or heard from the twins. The only reason he even knew they were still alive was because of Niall. 

He had gotten a lot closer to the incubus in the boys' absence. After the blond had showed up unannounced at his apartment and explained his side of the story, they were basically inseparable. Louis had been ignoring basically everyone else in his life, because he didn't want to hear the "I-told-you-so's" that his cousin and Danielle would be ready to shove in his face. 

He decided though, tonight, that he was done. As much as he cared for the boys, and missed them, it obviously wasn't reciprocated. They didn't even leave him with any way to contact them. 

So he was ready to take a hint. Maybe this was even a thing of theirs? They preyed on pathetic humans and once they got their fill, disappeared with some lame excuse about family drama. 

"Here comes Mr. Knight in shining armor." Niall snickered, making Louis chuckle. Aiden had also become a staple of their friendship, but Louis had a feeling his motives weren't entirely innocent. He didn't honestly mind that much, though. He was craving the attention at this point. 

"Hey!" Aiden grinned once he reached the table. He had an empty tray in his hand, telling Louis that he was serving tonight. "Surprised to see you here on your day off."

"Niall forced me." Louis smiled back, pointing in the blond's direction. "Said I needed to get out of my apartment."

"Well, I agree with him." The brunette shrugged, sending Louis a bashful grin. "You look really good tonight. I mean-- not like you don't always look good, Lou."

Louis felt bad for the boy, because even though he was a total sweetheart, he really didn't want to give him the wrong idea. While he had decided to give up on waiting around for the twins, the betrayal was still too fresh. He wasn't going to be jumping into anything anytime soon. 

"Thanks, Aiden." The server beamed in response. "When do you get off work?"

"Not too much longer." He looked between the watch on his wrist and Louis' face for a moment. "Is it cool if you stick around for like another half hour? We should hang out a bit before the club closes for the night."

Louis looked over at Niall, who was giving him an expectant look. "Of course we'll wait for you, Aiden." The incubus answered for Louis. 

Aiden left after that with a bright grin on his face, and Louis flicked Niall on the nose for it. "You jerk. I told you if he tried anything to help me out."

"I was helping you out?" Niall scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Now when he clocks out you two can go bang in the employee bathroom."

"Geeze, Ni." Louis shook his head with a sigh. "I'm not fucking him, or anyone for that matter. But thanks."

"But Lou," Niall whined pathetically. "I thought you said you were done waiting for them?"

"Just because I said I'm done doesn't mean I'm over them." Louis shot him a dirty look, hoping that he'd get the point and stop talking about it. 

Niall shrugged his shoulders with a huff, and went back to sipping at the colorful drink he had ordered. "I'm sorry, Louis. I just hate seeing you like this. If I had known the boys were going to fuck with your head so much, I wouldn't have gotten involved at all, honestly."

"It's not your fault, Ni." Louis could feel the corners of his mouth turning down, the familiar heartache rushing back to him. He had gotten so caught up in his relationship with the boys, he hadn't even thought that they would do something like this to him. 

The air was tense for a while after that, until Aiden showed back up. He had changed out of the employee shirt we all wore while on the clock, and instead was wearing a simple white tee. "Lou, do you wanna dance?"

The human pursed his lips, and looked at Niall from the corner of his eyes. The incubus was pouting and giving him a sad expression, clearly begging with his eyes for Louis to do it. 

"Yeah, okay." Louis answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Niall, you good by yourself?"

"I've been waiting for you to leave, my man is here with his friends." Niall replied with a playful roll of his eyes. He leaned down to whisper in Louis' ear before he walked off, "Call me if anything. I'll hear you."

Louis watched his back as he disappeared into the crowd, before turning back to an expectant Aiden. The man held out his hand for Louis to grasp and he did so quickly, hoping to get this over with so he can go home and sleep until his shift tomorrow night. 

Aiden led them toward the dance floor, squeezing between people in order to find a spot with a decent amount of space. Louis watched as he immediately got nervous, wringing his hands together and obviously unsure of what he should do. 

Louis sighed to himself, finding himself slightly endeared by the hesitancy in his actions. He turned around and grabbed Aiden's hands, placing them on his hips before he began to dance against him. 

The brunette got into it quickly, and Louis was surprised that he was a decent dancer. He kept up with every roll of Louis' hips, and his grip was possessive on his waist. 

Louis couldn't help but moan as he began to suck at his neck, feeling Aiden's hardening bulge against his bum. It was all getting so hot, but Louis found himself not being able to get fully into it. It felt wrong. 

Before he could do anything about it, though, the warmth of Aiden's body was torn away from him. 

Louis gasped at the sudden action, turning around in confusion, eyebrows furrowing when he didn't see anyone there. What the fuck?

"You're mine." A familiar growl echoed into his ear. Louis' jaw dropped, and a tight grip at the nape of his neck forced him to turn around. 

Harry's eyes were a deep red, his chest heaving angrily. Louis couldn't believe that it was really him, voice escaping him as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

"Who the fuck was that, Louis?" Harry questioned, grip making Louis whimper. "Did you like that? You want me to let him come back here so he can do the vile things he was picturing in his mind?"

"Wh---" Louis took a step back, and pushed Harry's hand away from him. He knew that the only reason he was able to move him at all was because the vampire allowed it. "What the fuck? Where have you been?" Tears threatened to escape Louis' eyes, but he willed them back. He was just so damn angry. 

"Baby..." Harry looked pained as he pursed his lips. "We'll talk about this later."

"Are you kidding me?" Louis couldn't help but shout, even though he knew the vampire could hear him with no problem at all, even over the loud vibrations coming from the music system. "Go fuck your self, Harry. It's been a month!"

"Just..." Harry's nostrils flared, his eyes flickering as he obviously made an attempt to calm himself down. "Let's go home, and we'll talk about this there. Okay?"

Louis made an aggravated noise, but let the vampire lead him out of the club. He would get the answers he wanted, or he'd leave. It was that simple.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis looked at the vampire in front of him, arms crossed as he sat on the corner of the love seat they had in their home. Louis hadn't been there in weeks, and he hated how comfortable he was as soon as he stepped inside. 

"Where's Edward?" He questioned, knowing the reason either had yet to speak was because of the third mans absence. 

"I think you know exactly where he is." Harry was completely monotone, drinking a concoction of scotch and blood. The fact that he had the nerve to be angry at all was riling Louis up more. 

"He better not fucking kill him, Harry. Aiden's a good guy. He was there for me when you two fucked off." He knew that was what Harry was referring to. Edward was the one that dragged Aiden off to god knows where while Harry must've been in charge of dragging Louis back home. 

Harry didn't respond, but he didn't have to. The door opened suddenly, and Edward was standing in front of Louis within seconds. He had the same stone-like expression as his brother did, and it made Louis want to scream. 

"Okay, so where the fuck have you two been?" Louis asked icily. 

"Baby, I'm sorry it took so long---"

"No!" The small boy interrupted. He stood up and pushed at Edward's chest until the vampire finally gave him some personal space. "No, fuck off. I want the truth, or I'm leaving, and I swear it'll be for good this time." He seethed. 

Edward seemed to realize just how serious Louis was in his threat, and sent his older brother a helpless gaze. Harry didn't respond for a moment, finishing off the rest of his glass before he slammed the cup back down on the counter so hard it shattered. 

Louis flinched at the noise, but continued to stand his ground. He didn't understand what was going on at all, and it made him more upset than anything. "I'm tired of being kept in the dark about everything. I don't know shit about either of you, and we've been sleeping together for months. Now, you say you'll be gone for a few days at most, and fuck off for a whole month with no communication? I'm not some whore you buy off the street to fuck when you want me."

"Louis, we have never considered you a whore." Harry suddenly raced up to him, and kept one of his cold hands wrapped around Louis' waist to pull him into him. "I'm sorry, beloved. We'll tell you."

Louis froze from where he was trying to pull Harry off of him, and looked up at the vampire. He looked defeated, and Louis hated that it took so much for him to finally give in. But, he hated a lot of things about this situation. 

"You're aware of the fact that we work for our father. What you don't know is, our father holds a lot of standing with the lower society." Harry cleared his throat. "Our father, Lucius, is actually a council member."

"Are you kidding me?" Louis moved away, eyebrows knitting together. The council was the highest power of the new world. They controlled everyone, and everything. 

"No, baby, we're not kidding." Edward sighed. He and Harry took a seat on the couch across from Louis, who had collapsed tiredly back onto the love seat. "The reason we have to be so secretive about what we're doing, and our connections with other creatures, is because of the fact that the things our father has us do aren't exactly... legal."

"Dirty politics, of course." Louis scoffed to himself. Edward had a small, amused smirk on his face at Louis' reaction. 

"The reason Zayn needs our help is because of the fact that some dealings we have with the High Elves are going bad, because other people in power are starting to realize what's going on." Harry continued on. 

"So are you the good guys, or the bad guys?" Louis asked, curious. He was already having sex with them, it wouldn't make much of a difference if they were bad or good at this point. 

"I guess you could say we're more of a vigilante type of thing." Edward cut in when his brother attempted to speak. "The council is made up of a bunch of shitheads who have only made it so far in life because of how intimidating they are. They're the worst of the worst, and our dad among a few others are sick of it."

"So that's why you had to disappear?" Louis rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache start to form. Why was nothing in his life ever easy?

"Darling, I'm sorry that it got to this point." Harry sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "At first, we thought we could simply keep our life with you and our dealings separate. But, if it's between hiding things for our father and keeping you, we'll pick you every time."

"We love you, baby." Edward said, a hint of desperation in his tone. 

Louis' eyes widened. They hadn't ever said that to him before. He knew that their connection was deep, that the pure adoration he felt for them was returned on every level, but to say it out loud...

"I hate you both." He sniffled, the tears he'd been holding back the whole night finally falling. "I love you both, too."

He didn't have to wait to be pulled into their embrace, Harry's mouth attached to his own, while Edward pressed kisses along his should blades that were revealed from his too-large shirt. 

"You're ours, beloved." Harry mumbled against his lips. "No one will ever take you from us."

The comment made Louis move away from him, giving Edward an uneasy look. "You didn't kill him, right?"

The vampire sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, baby, I didn't kill him. But he damn well knows you're taken."

Louis couldn't help the relieved sign. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of the mans death. 

"You're entirely too concerned for him." Harry hisses into Louis' ear, thrusting up so that the human on his lap could feel his hard cock.

"Sorry daddy." Louis moaned, rocking his own hips down to continue the friction. A deep rumble vibrated from Harry's chest, and the next thing he knew, they were laying in bed. 

The movement made Louis' head spin, but he didn't even get another moment before Edward was tearing his jeans apart. The twins were quick to get him naked, and got each other naked in the process. 

"Baby, can we---" Edward panted as Louis wrapped a small hand around his already fully erect cock. Harry was busy sucking kisses into his neck, and with the little nibbles he was feeling, he could tell the vampire was craving a taste more than anything. "Can we fuck you at the same time?"

Harry's mouth halted its movements, and Louis' eyes widened, heart beating a mile a minute as he attempted to process everything that had just happened in the last few hours. Edward looked bashful, and he bit his lip. "Don't feel obligated, kitten. It was just an idea."

"No!" Louis blushed at his eager tone. "No. I want it." He could feel Harry's smirk against his neck, before the man finally gave in to his desires and sunk his teeth into it. 

Louis whined, having missed the connection that formed when either of the twins fed from him. It was so intimate, and Louis hadn't realized how much he missed it until Harry bit him. 

Once Harry got his fill, he pressed kisses all around the mark, moving Louis into a straddle across his lap as Edward pressed up against the boys back. The younger twin had already lubed his fingers, and pressed one of them inside of Louis without warning. 

Harry noticed the discomfort that Louis had on his face, and cursed himself for not realizing that it had been a month since any of them had been sexually active. Of course it would be a bit uncomfortable for Louis. 

In order to distract the boy, he connected their lips, letting one of his hands sneak down to begin pulling at Louis' cock which had softened a bit as Edward prepped him.

"Daddies," Louis whined, gasping as Edward manhandled him until he was laying across Harry's body. The vampire sent a sharp spank to Louis' ass, practically salivating at the jiggle. He spanked him once more, and as the skin reddened, could barely contain himself as he bit into a fat cheek. 

"Daddy!" Louis cried out, cum landing on Harry's abs as Edward fed from him. 

Edward only fed for a bit longer, before moving away and helping Louis straddle Harry once more. He took hold of his older brothers fat cock, pumping it a few times in order to get it wet with lube, before guiding it into Louis' hole. 

Louis moaned as he slid down Harry's cock, loving the slight stretch it gave him before beginning to ride the man. He could hear Edward tugging himself off for a moment, feeling smug that the man couldn't even contain the sight in front of him. 

The smirk was wiped off his face, though, when he felt Edward begin to prep him once more. He managed to slip three fingers into Louis, right beside his own brothers cock, before deeming Louis ready enough for both of them. 

He gripped Louis' tiny waist, halting any movement, and slid in behind him. The three of them both froze as the head of Edward's cock slid in, the twins groaning as Louis clenched tight and hot around them. 

"God," Louis gasped out, leaning forward and digging his nails into Harry's pectorals as he tried to find some balance. He had never felt so full before in his entire life. "Yes!" He cried as Edward immediately began thrusting at an almost inhuman speed. 

The twins rocked back and forth, alternating thrusts in order to keep Louis' pleasure at a constant high. The small boys head was thrown back, leaning against Edward's shoulder, jaw dropped as a constant stream of curses fell from his swollen lips. 

It didn't take long for the twins to cum, and as they did, they both managed to bite at Louis' neck. The feeling of them both leaking inside of him, and the sharp painful pleasure of their bites, brought Louis quickly to his second orgasm. 

"Baby," Edward panted as he slipped out of the boys spent hole, helping him slide off of Harry's chest and getting him comfortable on the bed. 

He looked positively wrecked, flushed cheeks and tear streaks down his face, dried cum on his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. 

"You're such a fucking vision," Harry groaned, bending to press a quick kiss to his lips. "most beautiful boy I've ever seen."

"Love you," Louis mumbled in return, eyelids drooping shut as he finally let sleep overcome him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that thing from that one chapter that you guys really liked? Well........

Louis woke up the next morning to the sound of talking, and a gentle touch on his cheek. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes, before opening them to see both Harry and Edward giving him a fond look.

"Morning," he mumbled, still groggy. He shifted a bit, feeling a bit too hot under the sheets, and winced at how sore his body was.

It was then that he remembered the night before, and he could tell both men in front of him knew exactly what he was thinking about as they smirked.

"Hey, baby." Harry practically purred, bending to press a light kiss to his forehead. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too, daddy." Louis sighed, still a bit tired. He looked over at Edward, eyes still hooded with sleep, who was looking down at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just--" Edward pursed his lips. "I was... I was scared you would wake up and change your mind on forgiving us."

"Edward..." Louis frowned. Harry took that moment to wrap his arms around the smaller boys waist, pulling him into his lap and nuzzling a bite mark on his neck.

"I tried to tell him even if you wanted to leave I wouldn't let you." The man holding him grumbled. Louis rolled his eyes, small amused smile on his face, because of course he wouldn't. Fucking psychos.

"We can't worry about things like that, daddy." Louis attempted to try to wipe the guilty, sad look off of Edward's face. It was a drastic change from his usually happy-go-lucky demeanor. "Yes, what you two did hurt me. It hurt me a lot. But I'm happy we're going to grow from that, instead of me leaving. I love you two."

"We love you too, baby." Edward looked desperate to say it. "More than you'll ever know."

Louis didn't reply, instead putting a hand on either side of the vampires face and pulling him in for a kiss. The man nibbled lightly at his bottom lip, and when it leaked a little blood, he licked it off before moving away.

"What time is it?" Louis questioned, looking around for his phone, before remembering it was probably still in the living room from the night before.

"It's noon." Harry answered, refusing to move from his place in Louis' neck. Louis could feel the way he was inhaling deeply, knowing the man was trying to reacquaint himself with his smell.

"I have to work tonight." Louis pouted. He would probably also ask to cut down on his hours again. Oops.

"Yeah, Edward's going with you." Harry announced, before moving Louis gently off of his lap and standing up. "I have to check in with that Elf your forcing us to help."

"Hey," Louis barked with a dirty look. "I didn't force you to do anything, so don't be mean."

"Sorry darling, you're right." Harry corrected himself quickly, pressing a kiss to Louis' lips. "Want to join me for a shower?"

Louis desperately needed to wash up, and to brush his teeth. He also would have to stop at his apartment to get his clothes for work, and check in with Niall because the incubus was probably pissed at his sudden disappearance the night before.

But, some fun in the shower wouldn't mess up his schedule too much. 

 

-

 

Louis was flushed, cheeks heated and his lips pursed nervously as he felt Edward's eyes burning into him.

Just to clarify, nothing that had happened at the bar so far was his fault.

The Vampire was sulking, and his bright, angry red eyes were enough to scare anyone off at this point. However, this wasn't the case beforehand.

Louis had been relieved to know that Edward hadn't killed Aiden, but definitely terrified the poor guy. He had been supposed to work with him that night, but Louis was happy that he switched shifts with someone. Edward would probably blow a gasket if the other man was there on top of everything else.

Louis had already gotten hit on by two different, and very clueless creatures. One of them was still making quiet remarks whenever Louis walked passed, but they didn't bother him at all, because he truly didn't care what a low life drunk had to think of him.

Edward had made a move to do something, what that something was Louis wasn't sure, but with one sharp look from the human he had grumbled and sat back down. Louis wasn't sure how much longer the vampire would sit and stew for though without reacting.

"Should I call security on that Vamp over there?" A werewolf, Lindsey, whispered to Louis. Louis couldn't help but chuckle at his coworker. He didn't work with her very much, but every time he did, they never had an issue.

"That Vamp is actually my boyfriend. He's just anxious and possessive, ignore him." He heard Edward's scoff, but only grinned in response. The Vampire knew he was right.

Lindsey laughed at that before walking to the other end of the bar, serving a man that had been giving her heart eyes all night. Louis watched the couple, inwardly cheering, because the man was cute and Lindsey looked really interested. He hoped--

His thoughts were cut off when he felt something grab at his bum.

Fuck.

He whipper around, and without thinking, punched at the bar patron that had reached over the counter to grab at him. He was livid. Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

Edward was at the bar in two seconds flat, and it was then that Louis realized the man was a human. Double fuck. 

Edward grabbed the man by the back of his neck, and talked quietly into his ear. Louis watched nervously as the mans face got paler by the second, an expression of pure terror written all over his features. Edward released him, then, and he didn't waste any time in running out of the club.

"Jesus, Ed, what'd you say to him?" Louis questioned with a raised eyebrow. The man didn't reply, an angry pout on his plush lips, which made Louis smile besides the fact that they were paired with his still angry-red eyes. "I'm sorry, it's usually not this rowdy in here. I'm getting off in like ten minutes, though, then we can get out of here." 

His boyfriend nodded his head, mumbling to himself as he walked back over to the table he had been seated at previously. Louis shook his head, rubbing a hand down his face. What was even his life at this point?

He finished cleaning up, and gave a friendly wave to Lindsey, before heading toward Edward. The Vampire got up immediately, and pressed his lips to Louis in a kiss that made the humans knees weak.

Edward's tongue slipped into his mouth, one of his hands gripping Louis' waist while the other traveled to his bum that was covered in skin tight black jeans. He made a show out of the messy kiss, making Louis whimper as he bit at his lip and squeezed at him through his jeans. Louis was his, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"I wanna dance with you." Edward murmured into his ear, the loud vibrations of music combined with Edward's sexy rasp made the decision easy for Louis to make, intertwining their hands and letting the Vampire lead them to the dance floor.

Edward pushed and shoved at people to get out of the way until they reached a specific corner, where the shining lights didn't seem as bright, and people were a bit more scarce. He gripped Louis by the hips, leaning his chest against the smaller boys back.

Louis smirked, and decided in that moment to try to make up for the anxiety Edward had been dealing with all night, by giving it his all as he grinned back against the mans crotch.

Edward inhaled sharply, obviously surprised by Louis' erotic movements, but went with it immediately. Louis loved how good of a dancer the man was, suddenly being brought back to that first night, when he had gone out with his friends for Niall's birthday. The later events of the night were still foggy to him, but he remembers vividly how hot and desperate he got for Edward just by his movements while they were dancing. He hadn't even seen the mans face, but he knew that he wanted him.

Nothing has changed in the following months they've been together.

"Fuck, I love you, baby." Edward grunted into his ear, rolling his hips against Louis. The human gasped, feeling the outline of the mans hard cock through his jeans, and whined at the feeling. He was suddenly so horny, he couldn't stand it. He wanted Edward right then and there. "C'mere."

Louis followed the man in a daze, not fighting at all when he pushed him up against a wall in the dark corner they were next to. He didn't pay any attention to anything besides Edward's hands on his zipper, and the way he shoved a big hand down the back of his jeans to begin rubbing at his hole. "Daddy," Louis whimpered.

The man growled, licking and sucking at the skin of Louis' neck. He sucked his fingers into his mouth quickly, maintaining eye contact with Louis as he did so, before placing his hand back onto his bum. 

He fingered him quickly, and Louis was desperate for it. The music had faded into the background, and the pleasure he was feeling was completely overriding any nerves he had over people seeing them. All he could see, feel, and hear, was Edward.

"Wanna fuck you, baby." Edward groaned into his ear, grinding up into Louis' thigh. Louis nodded his head, so eager, face flushed. He wanted it too. "Gonna make you cum from my fingers, then I'm gonna take you home, and me and my brother are going to take turns fucking you. You know why? Because you're ours Louis. You're mine, and your Harry's, and no one it allowed to fucking touch you."

Louis cried out, so close, needing to hear more. He nuzzled further into Edward's neck, constant stream of whimpers falling from his swollen lips as Edward added a third finger. "Look at you, my baby. You're about to cum in front of all of these people, aren't you? You're going to show everyone that only I can make you feel like this."

It was all it took for Louis to let out a whine of Edward's name, coming in his undone jeans. He was breathing heavily, and began to grope at Edward's cock through his own tight jeans. The Vampire hissed at the feeling, but welcomed it happily.

Louis unbuttoned his pants and bunched up the top of his boxers so that he could get a better grip. His little body was completely hidden by Edward's own broadness, but he let his chin rest on the mans shoulders as he jerked him off.

The Vampire had been right. While there wasn't a ton of people, there were a few that had strayed a bit closer to where they were than they had been before, eyes locked onto them. Louis knew they weren't a threat, he had his man there who wouldn't ever let anything happen to him, so he kept his grip tight and unchanging on Edward.

If they wanted a show, Louis wasn't afraid to give them one. The headspace that doing things like this in public gave him was ridiculous. It was like he became another person, a fucking minx just by his men groping and touching him all over in front of people they didn't even know.

Because Edward had been right. He was completely, and utterly, theirs.


	20. Chapter 20

"Have you even talked to Eleanor lately?" Niall questioned, mouth opening wide before he took a large chomp from the practically still-bloody burger he had ordered. 

"No," Louis sighed stabbing at his own salad. He was grumpy already, and just the mention of his suddenly distant cousin was ruining his mood further. "why do you ask?"

"Well, 'cause that's weird?" Niall replied with an incredulous expression, tone making Louis roll his eyes. "For as long as I've known you, you two have never gone this long without seeing each other."

"It hasn't been that long--"

"I asked El, and she said she hasn't seen you in two months!" Niall interrupted him, eyes wide. Louis groaned loudly, expressing his distaste for the conversation. 

"Ni, I get that your trying to be peer mediator, but today really isn't the day. Sorry." Niall pursed his lips but nodded with a sigh. 

"What's your problem anyways?" He questioned as he finished off his sandwich. "Is it about the twins?"

"I don't know." Louis inhaled deeply. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to mellow himself out. He was ruining his alone time with Niall, and he really didn't want to do that. He had been spending all of his time with the twins the past couple of weeks they'd been back. "Things have been a little on the tense side since Thursday."

"For three whole days?" Niall questioned, eyebrows furrowed. "It's Sunday, Lou. What's going on?"

"I may have pushed them a little too far." Louis groaned quietly, pout forming on his lips. Just the thought of their earlier argument made a grimace grow on the humans' face. 

Niall heaved a dramatic sigh, hand slapping against his forehead. "What happened?"

 

"Fuck," Harry gasped as he moved away from Louis' inner thigh, blood still wet on his lips. 

Louis was spread out in front of him, face flushed and cum drying on his lower belly, smug expression on his face. "You came untouched just from drinking from me."

Harry only rolled his eyes in response, but gave his boy a smirk. Louis let him drink from a seriously sensitive area of his body, where his blood seemed to taste almost sweeter than usual, and it drove him mad. He couldn't help but rut against the bed to relieve himself. 

The Vampire got up from the bed and grabbed towels to clean both himself and Louis, before embracing the boy back on the bed. 

They had cuddled in silence for a bit, each of them focused on their own thoughts. Louis couldn't help but voice his own. 

"When will you turn me?"

Harry had tended immediately and it caused Louis' face to fall. "What?"

"I asked," Louis sat up from his hold, and looked down at the man. "when you will turn me."

"Louis... were not talking about this."

"Excuse me?" Louis questioned, eyebrows furrowed in honest disbelief. "What do you mean we're not talking about this?" 

"It means, we're not." Harry snapped, getting up from bed. Louis watched, angry and a bit hurt, as the Vampire quickly got dressed. 

"What the fuck Harry? Where are you going?" Louis questioned, raising his voice. 

"What's going on?" Edward suddenly stepped into the bedroom, face scrunched in confusion. He had been out meeting with someone his father had told him about. "Where are you going?"

The twins locked eyes and the room grew quiet. Louis scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. "Of course. Here we go all over again."

"Louis." They both hissed in response. Louis pursed his lips and got up, doing exactly as Harry had previously done and got dressed. Once he was sure he had anything he would need, he made a show of passing the still silent twins on the way out of the room. 

"Lou," Edward was at his side in an instant, fingers gripping his wrist. "you don't have to go anywhere, Harry's going out and we can go to bed."

"No." Louis replied, refusing to even look at the man. "I'm not going to just sit here while Harry goes and fucks off who knows where, and then we all pretend nothing happened tomorrow. I'm going to go to my apartment, I'm going to probably spend the weekend there, and I'll see you two later."

 

He had left after the argument, and stuck to his guns. He had stayed at his apartment all weekend, and even made plans to spend Monday with Niall because he felt like he'd been neglecting him. 

"Oh, Lou." Niall frowned, giving his friend a pitying look. "You know they love you. Harry is probably just worried about turning you. That's really big in the Vampire community, especially since his father is in such a high social position."

"Yeah, but he didn't have to react so negatively." Louis huffed, puffing out his cheeks. "It's whatever, I don't want to spend our whole lunch talking about everything that's going wrong in my life. Are you still with that werewolf?"

"Ugh," Niall huffed. "I also don't want to talk about all that's going wrong in my life."

"What do you mean?" It was Louis' turn to frown. He had thought for sure that the werewolf would finally be the one to keep up with Niall's slightly edgy life style. 

"See... Liam and I have been wonderful. But... Zayn is back in town."

"Zayn?" Louis practically spit out his drink. He had known the name as a previous lover Niall had once treasure dearly, that had to leave for what they had thought would be a much shorter absence than it ended up being. Louis, later, found out that the absence Niall had been referring to was over sixty years. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Kind of." Niall bit his lip. "I noticed him and used my ability to mask myself from his sight. There was no way he noticed me. I want him to, though, which is the problem at hand."

"Shit," Louis winced. "I guess we both have to get our lives together."

 

-

 

Louis yawned as he stepped into his bedroom later that night, having had spent the rest of his day with Niall. They both had refused to talk any more about their private lives, but had a great time drinking wine and watching reruns of reality tv.

The night honestly made the boy miss his cousin more than ever. It didn't help that the relationship he had with his Vampire boyfriends was also straining. 

He slipped out of his jeans and through his shirt into his hamper in the far side of the room. When he was stripped to only a pair of black silk panties, he slipped underneath the covers and inhaled deeply. 

He had honestly missed the independence of his own place, and had enjoyed the weekend to himself. He hoped that the time away would do their relationship some good, rather than bad. 

As he felt himself start to fade into sleep, a sudden crash from outside his bedroom made him shoot up from bed. 

He froze, ears straining and heart beating hard in his chest as he tried to figure out what was going on. Was someone trying to break into his apartment?

The sudden sound of footsteps leading down the hallway made Louis' breath catch in his throat, and he immediately dove for his cell phone. He pressed speed dial and watched as Harry's contact pulled up, call immediately going through. 

"Lou?" Harry's rasp through the telephone made Louis more upset than anything. Who was in his apartment? "Lou?"

The door knob turned.

Then everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

"Lou?" Harry felt the bubble of hope from seeing Louis call him fall to the pit of his stomach. "Lou?"

"Ffff--" the line went dead. Harry sighed, feeling deflated. With his luck, that call was a pocket dial if anything. 

He knew he had fucked up. He had freaked out as soon as Louis mentioned the idea of turning, instead of talking to the boy rationally. He had already been on thin ice from his previous dumb actions of keeping things to himself. 

But, Harry pursed his lips, feeling a newfound confidence, it had been days. There was no way Louis would close the door on him or his brother if they showed up at his apartment. He might feel cornered, but oh well at this point. 

"Ed?" Harry called out, slipping on a shirt and jeans. His brother was by his side in seconds, looking tired and annoyed. Harry had gotten used to the expression over the last few days. "Let's go. We're going to Lou's."

Edwards' expression brightened immediately, and Harry felt a bit guilty. It was always his damn fault. 

 

-

 

The next time Louis woke up, it was to the feeling of himself falling. 

He gasped, eyes clenching shut as he felt the impact of his body slam onto cold concrete. "Fuck!"

"He's awake." A male voice hummed. "Let him know."

Louis grit his teeth, rubbing at his badly scraped arm as he looked around the room he was in. It was pretty dark, and Louis suspected he had been knocked out for a few hours. He couldn't see much, since there was only one window in the room that let in the night sky. 

A door to his right opened with a loud bang, and Louis jumped, frightened by the noise. He blinked his eyes several times, but couldn't get them to adjust. He didn't have to worry about that for long, though, seeing as the man who had just walked in turned on a light soon after. 

Louis eyed the man standing in front of him, confused. He had no idea who he was. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Like you don't know, ya little slut." He rasped angrily. Louis scowled at the name, standing up and moving away from the burly man. 

Before Louis could say anything in reply, someone else walked through door behind the Giant*. This time, the man seemed a lot more normal, unlike his more intimidating sidekick. "Don't be so rude, Gildor. Louis is going to be our guest until his boyfriend shows up. Hello, Louis. My name is Cassius."

Louis tensed at the mans words, and he took notice. "Are things starting to make sense now, Louis? Well, I do hope so, because you're going to have to explain some things if you want this waiting period to be bearable." The mans eyes flashed, and Louis tried to calm his racing heart. 

This man was obviously a Vampire, but not one that Louis recognized. He seemed familiar with his dating life, though, and that's what he had to focus on at the moment. "Why did you take me?"

"Your little boyfriend is exceptional at hiding." Cassius grumbled. Louis realized that he wasn't using the plural of the word, which confused him a bit. Did this man only have a vendetta against one of his twins? "But, he won't be hiding for long once he realizes you're gone."

"They're going to find me." Louis was determined not to show any weakness. He was a human surrounded by supernatural creatures that knew of their higher level of hierarchy over him. 

"Who? Zayn has been completely turned against in his own home. His ties to the council have diminished." The man crowed. Louis froze. He thought he was Zayn's boyfriend? "I've made sure that his reputation wouldn't be able to help him out of something like this."

"Who are you? Why do you have a bone to pick with a High Elf?" Louis was trying to relax his racing heart. Hope had surged through him. If anyone could save him, it'd be his boyfriends. Especially when they had an advantage over this scumbag. 

"I'm tired of the council. They're just a group of dirty, poison filled men." Cassius hissed. His eyes were darkening, and that wasn't a good sign. Louis would have to change tactics if he wanted to make it out of this alive. "Your relationship to the Elf leaves no room for excuses. You have to know the hypocrisy and dirty money being run through them!"

He was right, Louis did know about the dirty politics. But not because of Zayn. He knew because of the fact that one of those dirty old men on the council was his boyfriends' father.

But, even with his close ties, the Vampire in front of him was wrong. He had no fucking clue what was going on in the council. He knew that Harry and Edward did their dirty work, and that was all. He didn't need to be bothered with their corruption, his own life was enough to where he could then turn a blind eye. 

"Nothing to say?" Cassius pursed his lips, eyes still a murky, dark color. "He's not scared enough." He stated. Louis watched, heart dropping to his chest, as the man turned his back to him and headed toward the door. 

"Louis," he turned one last time to face the human from the doorway. "whenever you're ready to start cooperating, my friend will come get me."

Louis watched as the man closed the door, the sound of a lock clicking in place echoing through the room. 

Then, it was just him and Gildor.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry couldn't even think. 

He was livid. All he could focus on was the fact that his boy was gone, and Louis' apartment was torn to fucking pieces. 

Edward hadn't even made a sound before he turned around and left the apartment, but Harry trusted that the other man only did that because he knew of a better way to serve his time. Such as finding their fucking soulmate. 

The Vampire sat at the edge of Louis' bed, putting his head in his hands and taking a deep, unnecessary breath. He couldn't even begin to guess at who could have Louis. The list of suspects could go on forever. 

A strange scent in the air hit Harry's nose suddenly, and it made him pause. He stood up and looked around the room, confused. The scent had suddenly vanished.

Before he could even doubt himself, though, he smelled it again. It was than that he realized the window was wide open, a piece of dirty fabric caught on the edge of the windowsill. 

Harry grabbed the tattered cloth and held it to nose with a growl. It was definitely the stench of a Giant, which pissed him off. Giants were notorious for their inability to escape manipulation. They were dimwitted, and followed blindly. 

But, it was a hint. He had something to go off on now, and if his brother went where he assumes he headed, hopefully things would begin to make more sense. 

 

-

 

Everything hurt. 

His whole body felt bruised and battered after the beating he received from Gildor. The Giant had shouted and laughed as he flung Louis across the room, his large fists crashing down onto Louis' cheekbones.

Once Louis passed out, he assumed that the Giant got bored and left, because when he woke up he was by himself. His right leg was killing him, his face hurt, and he tasted blood in his mouth. He didn't understand how he ended up in this situation, in this place, all alone.

He thought of Eleanor, and how heartbroken she'd be if she found out he died from his foolish sense of safety. How he regretted the fact that if he died now, the last time they spoke was when he was angry with her.

Then, a vision of Niall appeared in his mind. The incubus would be furious if he found out what happened to Louis. They had become very protective over each other as of late, because of their closeness during the period of time the twins had left.

The twins. Louis inhaled a shaky breath. He could only hope that Harry received his phone call, and that they knew something was up. If the twins knew he had been taken, he knew that they would do anything in their power to save him. 

He just hoped they would find him soon.

 

-

 

The next time Louis awoke, he realized that he wasn't the only person in his room. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness, looking around as much as he could without moving his sore body. 

He looked to his left, startled at the sight of dirty feet standing right beside him. He looked up, noticing they belonged to a young girl who's eyes were pitch black. She was holding a tray, and once she noticed he was awake, placed it down beside his head. "Eat. Or die." Her words were slurred and mumbled, and it was then that Louis realized she was another Giant. 

She was exceptionally young by what he could see, maybe around twelve. Adolescent Giants were scarcely seen because of how protective parents were. It made Louis curious as to how Cassius was able to use one as a sort of servant. 

Louis used his arms to drag himself into more of a seated position, leaning on his elbows to reach for the cup of water, roll of bread, and sliced meat. It was all cold, and Louis could feel himself become more coherent with every bite. "What's your name?" He questioned the girl who still stood above him. 

"Sallll," she drawled, "who are you?"

"'M Louis." He replied. He watched as she grunted before moving back towards the door of the room. She opened it, slamming it shut behind her. 

But, only a moment later, a small light flickered on. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Louis to at least see a bit more around him. 

He looked his body over, hissing when he touched his knee. It didn't feel right, and Louis had to take a deep breath in order to not throw up. He couldn't lose the little nutrients he had just received so quickly. He would need them. 

His arms could at least move, but they were badly scraped and bruised. Louis was sure there would be scars, but that would be the least of his worries. He would be grateful no matter what, as long as he survived this ordeal. 

He raised a hand to his forehead, where he could feel a large gash. The wound was dry by now, but it still hurt to touch. He knew he was probably covered in dry blood and bruises. 

As he took another sip of his water, the door swung open. This time, all of the lights were turned on, and it made Louis grown in pain as he closed his eyes. They were too used to the dark at this point. 

"I'm going to ask you one question, Louis." Cassius looked furious as he walked into the room, and Louis couldn't help but feel frightened at the sight. What would he do to him now? "What is your consorts' relationship with the Styles?" His eyes blazed. 

Louis flinched at the sound of the twins names', a movement that did not go unnoticed by Cassius. 

"So you do know who I'm talking about. Why is it that I'm hearing that Edward Styles is snooping around my places of business, Louis?" He hissed, suddenly moving to stand directly in front of him. He bent down, hand curling tight around Louis' neck, and his eyes flashed furiously. "Why the fuck is that, Louis?"

"They'll kill you." Louis managed to gurgle before darkness enveloped him once more.


	23. Chapter 23

"You're telling me," Edward walked back and forth, putting a lot of effort into controlling his breathing. "that suddenly, some crazed fucking Vampire showed up, and just randomly had control of an army of Giants?"

"Please, I--- I dont ask questions, Mr. Styles!" The Vampire cried out from where he was strapped to a chair. He was the unlucky piece of shit Edward found lurking around a popular underground bar. The bar was known for its shady dealings, and was frequented by Giants because of it's low key atmosphere. Edward knew that Giant's had something to do with this because of the stench he was able to pick up on when he entered the apartment.

"You have more information for me than what you're saying." Edward had said this already, and he was getting tired of repeating himself. "Either I kill you for not talking, or whoever you're lying for might when I let you leave. If i have to waste time here, torturing you for not speaking to me, when I could be using my time to find my soulmate... it won't end well for you at all."

"Okay!" The bald man cried out, shuddering and sobbing. "Okay, okay! His name is Cassius!"

Edward's ears perked at that. That name was familiar.

Zayn had come to him and his brother for a very specific reason. Someone was slandering his name, and making him seem inadequate for his title. People he trusted were suddenly being killed, and others were suddenly turning their back on him.

A name that kept coming up in their investigation, was a Vampire named Cassius. He was known for his part in a series of rebellions against the Council, a dangerous psychopath with an unknown vendetta against his father and the other Elders.

"What do you know about Cassius, Mattheius?" Edward glared, strong grip around the mans neck. His nails dug into the skin of the mans neck, black fluid leaking from the cuts, wound trying to heal around where Edward's nails were still stabbing into him.

"He's fucking nuts!" He gasped out. "Walks around like he's the king of the fucking universe. He has these Giant's hanging off every word he says, and he's always ranting about the Council. Say's he's ready to pave the way for a new regime."

Edward growled, removing his grip and breathing heavily. He turned around, heading toward the doorway and ready to find his brother. He thinks he's beginning to understand what's going on here. Now, they just needed to find their damn boyfriend.

"After all of this is said and done, I'm changing him the first chance I fucking get." Edward gritted out to himself. His baby got himself in way too much trouble to live life as a fragile human.

 

 

-

 

 

"I have a feeling if we find Cassius, we find Louis." Harry grumbled, running a hand through his thick hair. Zayn, Edward, and his father were spread out in the office space. "He must have assumed that Louis was involved in dealings, sense he's got ties to all of us." He pressed a hand over his face, breathing heavily. "We need to find him, now. I don't know how much longer I can be separated from Louis. Who knows what they're doing to him." Harry's voice grew hoarse the more he spoke.

"Son, you must try to remain calm." Lucius stood from his previous seat on the leather couch in the middle of the room. "I have the Council's best tracker searching high and low for Louis' scent, and another lurking around the area you found that barkeeper in. One of them will find something."

Harry hated the thought of just standing around while someone did his dirty work. It's not how he lived. It's exactly the reason he'd rather be behind the scenes of the Council's dealings, than attempt to gain his own position. He'd rather do things his way.

At that moment, Lucius' phone began to ring. The Vampire answered it immediately, and the three other men watched him with rapt attention. 

"I was able to pick up the human boys' scent. It's faint, but its not too far from that bar Edward went to." The twins exchanged a look, and once the Vampire on the other line relayed his location, left immediately.

They wouldn't spend another night without Louis.

 

 

-

 

 

Harry scrunched his nose in disgust at all the smells invading his senses, realizing just how many disgusting creatures were lurking around in the area. Louis didn't deserve to spend any time in such a place, certainly not the several hours he has already spent.

Edward was some ways ahead of Harry and Zayn, he was good at sneaking around, so he usually snuck ahead to get a better idea of what was going on. Harry hoped he'd find the bit of Louis' scent the tracker caught.

"There's Giants everywhere." Harry could sense his younger brother. "Fucking disgusting. I can't smell anything over them, but Louis must be here."

Edward was right. They both smelled the Giant lingering in Louis' apartment. The closer they got to where they were hiding, he was sure they'd get closer to Louis.

It was easy to walk around the back alleys and shady streets, the night keeping them hidden from anyone who would look twice at them. They'd be fine as long as they didn't draw any attention to themselves.

Edward came into view a few paces ahead, and Harry quickly caught up to him. Once he stood next to his brother, he realized why he had stopped.

The wind was blowing, and with it the sweet scent of their soulmate was carried with it. Harry's eyes flashed a furious red, but something in his chest loosened. They were close. 

They were standing on a street corner, the only things around them being some run down apartments, a rowdy bar, and what looked to be a private business plaza. Edward inhaled deeply, and surprised Harry as he began walking toward the bar. Harry cursed. He had hoped they'd be able to stay away from the public.

But as they drew near, the vision of a loud, angry bar began to shimmer. Harry scoffed. They had some sort of enchantment on an abandoned bar to make it seem to outsiders that it was something it wasn't. With their higher status, came access to abilities from their pure bloodline. They could easily overcome the vision, smirks on their face. It seems for some reason, Cassius wasn't expecting the Styles twins to be involved. He surely wouldn't use such tacky tactics if he did.

Zayn cursed. "I'm tripping out. How is this so easy for you two?"

"Sorry, Zayn." Edward pursed his lips. "Actually, maybe you should head around to the south end of the building. If we need Louis to get out of here, you need to be ready. You'd just slow us down by trying to follow us through this enchantment, anyways."

Zayn sighed, but nodded his head. "I understand. I'll make rounds around the building, and be ready if I hear anything out of the ordinary."

The three saluted each other before separating, Zayn to the back of the building, and Harry and Edward straight toward the entrance. Louis' scent was faint, but it was also the strongest they had sensed it so far. The scent of Giant's overpowered most things, especially that of a humans.

The front entrance was dirty and grungy, but the low rumbling of laughing and shouting could be heard passed double doors. A wide window across one of the doors gave the boys all they needed to see around the room, only seeing a few giants mucking about by what seemed to be a remastered bar area. The rest of what used to be a club floor was covered in rucksacks and makeshift beds, drunken oafs splayed all over. 

"Dumbest creatures on this planet." Edward grumbled under his breath. 

Harry took a moment to gather his surroundings, before a strange section of wall in the hallway stuck out to him. Edward took notice as well, and after pressing against a certain area of the platform, found that it was a hidden door. 

And with it open, they were smacked in the face with Louis' mouthwatering scent.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry and Edward worked hard to maintain the upper hand of surprise on Cassius. They both knew how to lurk in the shadows, and as men of pure blood line, it was easy to mask their scents.

As they made their way through the opening in the wall, a dingy, obviously half assed job, they took notice of a string of lights that would be useful for the giants, but unnecessary for the twins. 

"I'm missing something here." An agitated voice rang out as they neared another opening. "The Styles have other issues to be worrying about than Zayn Malik's personal affairs. If only this fucking kid wasn't a human. Worthless. This whole situation has been dragging for too long. Who knows when he'll wake up again?"

Harry could barely restrain himself, so he wasn't surprised when he realized Edward hadn't.

His brother was gone, and Harry was quick to follow his footsteps. The sight before him didn't surprise him either, so he just worked to eliminate the threat of the one Giant that had been in the room.

Edward had Cassius held against the wall, claws drawn in a way that caused black to ooze from his neck wounds. The aggressive touch to the Vampires pressure points caused him to submit, a vacant look in his eyes.

Harry's attention was immediately drawn to Louis after that.

The boy was curled in a heap behind metal bars. The older man felt like he had been punched in the gut.

He easily bent the metal to fit his body, and gathered the unconscious boy into his harms with a shaky inhale. He was battered and bruised, clothing torn and bloody. He didn't want to think about what they did to him, because then he'd break his promise to the council and kill Cassius before they got the chance to question him.

"Let's go before they notice something." Edwards' voice was only a deep hiss. 

 

-

 

 

This was entirely their fault.

Edwards' eyes hadn't left Louis' body since he returned to his side after leaving Cassius with the council. The boy looked tiny, a word the Vampire had never once associated with Louis. His face was bruised, stitches across his forehead from one of his most recent wounds. 

He hadn't been here when Louis had gotten changed and cleaned up, but his older brother had been. He could ask him how he looked, but. His brother hasn't spoken once since finding Louis, and he didn't quite feel up to it either.

This was their fault. Louis was their entire world. They were shit at showing it because of the situation they were in, but he was. He should've been the priority, they should've known that he needed protection. Their seemingly invincible bubble that had previously surrounded them, had been popped.

Louis' knee had been dislocated, they found internal bleeding and three broken ribs. There was a wrap around his left wrist, and his body was covered in cuts and dark bruises. Edward had never felt so low in his entire life.

"When he wakes up," Edward croaked, "if he still wants us, we're changing him."

He didn't have to look at his brother to know he was in agreement.

 

-

 

When Louis woke up, he felt like he was dreaming. He was in the twins bedroom, a strong arm wrapped around him, not necessarily putting any pressure to his sore body, but a comforting presence. 

"Harry?" His voice was barely a whisper, throat sore and dried out. "H---"

"You're awake." Edward was suddenly in front of him, and Harry moved from his position. Louis was lying on his back, but he didn't think he had much choice in the matter. His body felt like it had been flattened by a monster truck.

Before he could even think, there were suddenly several people in the room, two of them analyzing him from head to toe. He was given a cup of water, and a tube was removed from his nose. He felt disoriented, but with the twins with him, knew he was finally safe.

"What--- I," Louis could't gather his thoughts efficiently. His eyes began to tear up, overwhelmed by the whispering and touching, and Harry was suddenly wrapped around him again.

"Get out." Harry growled out. Everyone, except Edward and who he assumed was the head doctor, left in a second.

"Ha---Ed?" Louis whimpered. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, helping soothe Louis enough that he could breath properly. His hand rubbed at the top of his head, and Harry began questioning the doctor.

"How is he?" Harry was holding Louis' right hand, and Louis took a look at his left. His wrist was wrapped, and when he tried to move it, he hissed from the sting. Sprained, he concluded.

"As fine as he can be in the situation, Mr. Styles." The doctor was monotone. "He is understandably stressed and overwhelmed, but his body is healing. With a few more days rest he should be fine."

The man eyed Louis and Edward's embrace before looking back to Harry. "If you plan on making any future adjustments, let me know, so I can ensure that it will go smoothly." 

The man left the room shortly afterwards, and Louis could think again.

"I knew you'd come." He began. "I knew I'd make it out, because you would find me."

"We'll always be there, beloved." Harry's expression would probably be engrained on the back of Louis' eyelids. "Forever, as long as you let us. This was our fault, a life we didn't prepare you for."

"Not your fault." Edward made a noise that told Louis he disagreed as well. "It's not. You can't always be there to protect me, the entire reason he wanted me anyways was because of my mess with Zayn. I got myself involved, and its done with." 

"Louis, you've been in this bed for almost two weeks." Harry's voice was nearing hysterical. "When I found you-- Louis I never want anything like this to happen again. We need you."

"Harry..." Edwards' tone was a warning.

Louis felt his bottom lip wobble, tears building. In Harry's upset rambling he moved further from him, so he reached out his right hand until Harry inched closer to him. "I love you. I love both of you, so much."

"You're our forever, baby." Edward mumbled into his neck. "No matter what you decide."


End file.
